DESPUÉS DE SOUL EATER
by kamica nm
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la derrota del Kishin miles de cosas han cambiado en Death City . Esta historia se centra en los hijos de los personajes y los nuevos retos que deberán enfrentar en su vida diaria : problemas , triangulos amorosos , derrotas , amor no correspondido , peleas , etc. ( mal summary lo siento pero al historia sera mas interesante )
1. Chapter 1

Amanecio en Death de City , el solo reia fuertemente ,los técnicos y armas entraban en Shibusen para un nuevo día.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión una chica de cabello negro con cerquillo despertaba , frotando sus ojos y aun cansada se dirijio al baño de su gran habitación , se cepillo los dientes y mojo su rostro con el agua , se miro al espejo y soltó un bufido por las tres extrañas lineas blancas que adornaban su cabello negro . Miro el despertador y un grito ensordesedor se escucho por toda la mansión.

_¡ NO PUEDE SER YA CASI SON LAS OCHO PAPÁ ME MATARA POR ARRUINAR SU SIMETRÍA ! _ grito la chica mientras se vestia apresuradamente , su vestuario era muy simple una camisa blanca con una corbata negra que tenia el prendedor de un shinigami ,encima se colocaba su saco negro y su falda negra tambien , medias largas y botas marrones , porque lo ultimo , era para molestar a su papá quien decia que sus botas la hacian ver asimétrica . La joven comenzo a correr presurosa por los pasillos hasta detenerse en un cuarto , entro rapidamente sin tocar.

_ ¡ VALENTINA LEVÁNTATE O ... !_ detuvo sus palabras al ver que la chica ya se encontraba cambiada y cepillaba delicadameente su no muy largo cabello

_ ¿ que pasa one chan ?_ pregunto la muchacha

_ no es nada hermana vayámonos o papá nos matara_ respondió la chica de cabello azabache.

A diferencia de su hermana Valentina tenia el cabello lila pálido como su madre , corto hasta los hombros como un degrade y un flequillo , Vestía igual que su hermana solo que ella no llevaba saco sino un chaleco negro .

Las gemelas Death se dirigieron a Shibusen rapidamente , despidiendose fugazmente de su madre . En el camino converzaron un poco entre ellas.

_ Hoy es el gran día Valentina _ dijo la de cabello azabache mientras le sonreia a su hermana

_ lose Alicia hoy empezaremos a estudiar en el Shibusen va a ser muy divertido_ respondió Valentina con una sonrisa en el rotro.

_ Me muero por saber cual sera mi arma _ pronuncio emocionada Alicia , su hermana la miro

_ ya sabes que tu arma al igual que la mia tiene que ser simetriza sino papá estallara y yo nose como lidiar con sus ataques de simetria _ murmuro la pelirosa

_ descuida estare bien con cualquier arma al igual que tu pero en algo tienes razon el arma tiene que ser simetrica por papá.

Ambas rieron por el comentario y siguieron su camino .

Mientras tanto dentro del Shibusen un Albino caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su salón de clases acompañado de una chica rubia de cabello cenizo y ojos jade , en medio de ellos iba un chico de cabello blanco igual a su padre y ojos Jade como su madre , tenia las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba silencioso . De entre los pasillos aparecio un peliazul que al verlos se acerco rápidamente al albino

_ Soul viejo tu gran dios a venido a alegrarte el día _ el albino sonrió torcidamente

_ si como no Black Star _ este sonrió y miro al hijo de su amigo

_ hola Kenta es así como saludas a tu dios .

Kenta alzo su mirada observando a Black star

_ hola Tío Black Star , mamá ¿ me puedo ir ya ? _

La rubia cenizo lo miro reporchante y nego con la cabeza

_ Black star y¿ Tsubaki ? _ pregunto la oji jade.

_ Hola Maka , no lose venia conmigo pero creo que no pudieron seguir mi paso _ dijo Black Star mientras se jactaba de su grandeza

_ Black star en realidad eres un idiota _ dijo Soul mientras se llebava un mano a la frente

_ eso significa que takashi ¿ va a estar aqui ? _ pregunto Kenta , Blck Star asintio .

En eso Tsubaki llego con sus dos hijos ,el primero Takashi quien tenia el cabello parecido al de Tusabki pero con el peinado de Black Star su personalidad era muy parecida a la de su padre y la segunda Hiroko con el pelo de Black Star pero con el mismo peinado que tsubaki y una personalidad parecida a la de su madre , verlos era le claro ejemplo de asimetria eso decia Kid.

Kenta y Takashi hicieron su saludo , ese que habian inventado de pequeños y ahora era como su sello personal de ambos .

_ papá que malo eres nos dejaste solos_ dijo Hiroko mirando a su padre este le sonrio

_ un gran dios como yo no tiene tiempo de esperar a mortales _ Tsubaki miro a su hija con una gotita estilo anime sobre al cabeza .

_ que bueno verte Kenta almenos habra alguien que si pueda aguantar mi grandeza en esta escuela _ dijo Takashi al mismo estilo de balck Star

_ seguro , hola Hiroko _ la chica lo miro y le sonrio

_ hola Kenta kun .

_ Maka chan que bueno verte _ dijo Tsubaki

_ lo mismo digo amiga sera genial que nuestros hijos estudien juntos _respondio Maka mientras sujetaba el brazo de su esposo , Soul la miro y le dedico una calida sonrisa . kenta puso cara de asco era poco cool que sus padres lo avergonzaran asi .

Fue entonces que el sonido de una patineta voladora acercándose hizo que se voltearan y efectivamente las gelemelas Death venian a toda prisa y entonces paso . Alicia perdio el control y salio volando junto con Valentina , ambas se fueron contra el grupo , Soul abrazo a Maka y se coloco a un costado evitando que los golpearan , Black Star agarro a su hija y se tiro al piso , lo mismo hizo Tsubaki.

Kenta desperto sintiendo algo suave contra su nariz , el se habia llevado la peor parte una de las gemelas había caído encima de el y ahora que lo pensaba estaba muy seguro de que no era Valentina y que los dos montículos suaves contra su nariz eran de ...

Alicia se agarro la cabeza y recien cayo en cuenta de la vergonzo pocición en lal que estaba , se había impactado contra Kenta y sus pechos estaban justo en su cara .

_ Agggg Evans , eres un pervertido _ dijo separandose bruscamente de el mientras se levantaba , el albino se levanto y la miro

_ pervertido yo , tu caíste encima mio que culpa tengo _ respondio Kenta.

_ es verdad , one-sama _ la azabache miro hacia los lados buscando el rostro de su hermana , esta se encontraba bien

_ estoy bien onee- sama calma _ respondió la pelilila

_ menos mal llegamos a tiempo _ dijo Alicia suspirando

_ estoy esperando a que te discupes _ garraspeo Kenta

_ contigo por favor ni que estuviera loca sabes que lo que dije es verdad

_ Kenta suspiro sabia que Alicia no se disculparia

La shinigami miro a todos y se llevo una mano detras de la cabeza

_ perdon Tia Maka , igual a ustedes Soul , Black Star y Tsubaki sensei

_ lo sentimos mucho _ dijo Valentina

_ como es posible que se disculpen con esos mortales y no conmigo alguien tan big como yo merece una disculpa digan de ... _ Takashi no pudo continuar ya que un gran libro grueso de tapa negras que contenia mas de 1000 paginas lo dejo noqueado en el suelo

_ Alcia chop , cállate de una ves takashi, losiento Hiroko chan.

_ esta bien Alicia chan _ Todos los demas rieron

_ parece que parendiste bien Alicia _ dijo Maka sonriente

_ aprendi de la mejor Tia Maka _ respondio la chica.

_ Kenta kun estas bien _ pregunto Valentina tiernamente

_ si estoy bien _ respondio Kenta con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que no paso desapercibido por los presentes

_ ¿ que haces tu aqui ? chico poco cool _ dijo Alicia con el seño fruncido

_ callate tonta yo estoy aqui para convertirme en Death scity como mi padre _dijo el albino mientras le hacia una especie de competencia de miradas a la hija de Shinigami

_ buena suerte con eso , y yo que pense que viniendo a Shibusen me libraria de ti , no se que le pasa a mi padre ya es suficiente tener que aguantarte una vez a la semana ahora te vere la cara todos los días _ dijo Alicia con tono molesto sin apartar la mirada

_ para mi tampoco es un gusto creeme _ respondio kenta.

_ En lo particular a mi me agrada que Kenta kun estudie con nostros _ dijo Valentina mientras le sonreia a Kenta , este se sonrojo de sobre manera , su padre le susurro algo al oído diciendo que sonrojarse así no era nada cool , Maka rio ante lo ultimo dicho por Soul y le dio un beso en la mejilla este le siguió a su hijo en el sonrojo y todos comenzaron a reír .

_ lo olvidaba tenemos que ir al salon para escoger a nuestras armas _ Alicia agarro a su hermana del brazo _ Hiroko chan vienes con nostras _ al chica asintio y siguio a las gemelas .

Mientras Kenta y takashi se despidieronde sus padres siguiendo el mismo camino que las chicas.

_ que locura las hijas de Kid son un terremoto _ dijo Maka

_querrás decir Alicia es un Terremoto se parece a ti Maka _ dijo Soul

_ es verdad pero tambien se parece a Kid .

_ Mientras que Valeria es todo lo contrario tiene una persoanlidad timida y tierna como Chrona_ dijo Tsubaki sonriente

_ mis hijos estan en camino a superar a los dioses estoy tan orgulloso _ dijo Black Star mientras levantaba el puño .

_ es el turno de la nueva generación , ¿ cuanto apuestan a que Kenta y Alicia no se matan en ese salón _ dijo Soul , Maka le dio un codazo y lo miro con reproche _ ¿que ? es verdad ellos se llevan muy mal _ volvió a decir el albino.

_ quien sabe la vida es graciosa , ustedes dos era iguales y ahora estan juntos y tienen un hijo _ dijo Tsubaki.

_ NIAJAJAJAJ SOLO FALTA QUE TU HIJO SE ENAMORE DE ALICIA _ dijo Black Star

_ callate , si eso llegara a pasar Kid me mataria , Alicia es su adoración _ dijo el albino


	2. Chapter 2

Las gemelas Death llegaron al salón donde las darían las primeras indicaciones , detrás de ellas venían Takashi y Kenta ambos entraron al salón donde se encontraron con un grupo de chicos que igual que ellos recién comenzarían a estudiar en Shibusen .

Kenta miro a Alicia , ella le devolvió la mirada ambos desviaron al mirada con tristeza , en eso entro al salón un chico de gafas y corte extraño mucho mayor que ellos , Takashi y Kenta sonrieron ellos lo conocían .

_ Hola a todos los nuevos estudiantes soy el profesor Ox Ford y este año les doy al bienvenida a Shibusen una escuela dedica a mantener la paz en el mundo , ahora tomen estos gafetes y colóquense esto así indicaran si son técnico o arma.

Todos cogieron uno , Alicia se coloco el suyo técnico y su hermana igual , Kenta se coloco el de arma , Hiroko se coloco el de arma y su hermano el de técnico .

_ bien ahora como siguiente paso tendrán que escoger un compañero para las misiones que se les darán mas adelante , tienen hasta mañana que es el día del baile , después de eso los que no tengan compañero se les escogerá uno mediante un sorteo , hagan su mejor esfuerzo y encuentren a alguien con quien puedan sincronizar su onda de alma , pueden irse.

Los estudiantes salieron del salón , era hoy o nunca tenían que encontrar a su compañero .

_ esto es genial como encontrare a alguien con quien unir mi onda de alma _ dijo Alicia mirando a su hermana decepcionada _ cálmate oni-sama todo estará bien _ hablo Valentina en voz baja.

Ambas hermanas caminaban por los pasillos , el resto del día los estudiantes se la pasaron conociéndose , hasta la hora de la merienda , .

Las gemelas Death se cantaron en una mesa , Hiroko las acompaño , poco después Takashi y Kenta llegaron , Alicia y Kento se dirigieron una mirada de odio y siguieron en lo suyo.

_ ¿ y quien sera tu compañero Valentina chan ?_ pregunto Hiroko con una alegre sonrisa _ aun no lo se , tiene que ser un arma simétrica porque de lo contrario papá se moriría _ respondió Valentina , mirando hacia Kenta , este se sonrojo mucho .

_ tengo que encontrar a una gran arma para mi que soy el próximo hombre que superara a dios _ dijo Takashi parándose sobre la mesa _ baja inmediatamente de ahi pareces tonto _ dijo Alicia fulminando con la mirada a Takashi .

_ cálmate Alicia sabes como es Takashi _ Alicia ignoro olímpicamente a Kenta

_ maleducada _ susurro Kenta

_ tarado _ dijo Alicia .

Kenta se paro de su sitio y le hizo competencia de miradas a Alicia mientras ella no se quedo atrás y le siguió el juego.

_ ¿ como me llamaste ?_ pregunto Kenta furioso

_ ya me oiste no lo repetire _ le respondio Alicia _ olvidalo , tonta

_ chico poco cool

_ asimétrica

_ mira quien habla

_ no seguire discutiendo contigo

_ sabes que perderas

_ no , se que ganare

_quiero verlo Evans

_ con gusto Death

Todos los chicos de al cafeteria observaban atentos la pelea

_ one sama , Kenta kun basta no peleen así , recuerden los modales _ dijo Valentina con el seño fruncido , Kenta se devolvió a su sitio igualmente Alicia , ambos suspiraron molestos .

Valentina se paro de su sitio , y se retiro de la mesa . Kenta se dio una cachetada mental el pensaba pedirle a Valentina que sea su compañera pero ahora todo su plan se había ido al caño .

Valentina caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Soul y Maka hasta que dio con ellos

_ etto .. Maka sensei , Soul sensei puedo preguntarles algo

_ hee seguro Valentina dinos _ respondio Maka _ etto pues verán yo quisiera saber ¿ por que se llevan tan mal mi One sama y Kenta kun_ pregunto Valentina_ Maka suspiro y miro a Soul , este susurro algo como no este momento no es nada cool .

_ pues ¿ por que crees que se llevan mal ?_ pregunto Maka tratando de desviar el tema

_ a mi no me engañan acaban de pelearse en la cafetería _ dijo Valentina seriamente

_ antes era buenos amigos _ dijo Soul mirando hacia otro lado _ Valentina se fijo en el albino .

_ entonces dime Soul sensei _ suplico la pelilila _ pues no lose antes ellos jugaban mucho eran buenos amigos pero después del accidente de Alicia se distanciaron .

_ ummm bueno me voy adios senseis _ se despidio la menor de las gemelas

_ debimos decirle _ suspiro Maka _ no es mejor así vamos _ dijo soul , Maka se agarro del brazo de su esposo y camino junto a el por los pasillos claro que ella sabia muy bien que Alicia Y Kenta no siempre se llevaron mal.

Hubo un tiempo cuando eran pequeños Kenta y Alicia solían ser los mejores amigos no se separaban el uno del otro por nada del mundo , es mas una vez Alicia se peleo con Kid y huyo de casa , Kid desesperado fue a buscarla donde Kenta y los encontraron conversando en al habitación de este , claro que a Kid no le gusto para nada pero prefiero callarse ya que aun eran niños , incluso ella recordaba que una vez cuando se encontraban jugando en la mansión de Kid , ambos se acercaron y Kenta dijo que se casaria con Alicia cuando fueran mas grandes y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla .Claro Kid queria asesinar a Kenta pero Chrona lo detuvo y lo calmo . Poco despues Alicia sufrio una accidente que la dejo un año en coma , cuando desperto las cosas cambiaron ella y Kenta dejaron de jugar y de hablarse .

Todo esto paso por la mente de Maka .

Valentina por su parte quería que todos fueran amigos , llamo a Hiroko y ambas comenzaron a hacer un plan para que Alicia y Kenta volvieran a ser amigos .

_ bien Hiroko este es el plan , los encerraremos en el armario del conserje y los dejaremos ahi por el resto del dia

_ Pero Valentina chan no crees que Alicia chan se moleste mucho y termine matando a Kenta kun

_ para nada mi padre siempre dice que cuando quieres que dos personas arreglen sus diferencias lo mejor es confrontarlas

_ bueno si tu lo dices , entonces ¿ como haremos ?

_bien yo le escribiré una carta a Kneta diciendo que lo espero en el armario del conserje para decirle algo urgente y tu le dirás a mi one sama que la esperas en el armario del conserje dentro de media hora , el armario es oscuro ninguno se dará cuenta y cuando lo hagan cerraremos la puerta y nos iremos .

_ etto ... ¿ como sonseguiras al llave del conserje ?

_ es un secreto no le digas a Alicia pero mi padre me dio una copia de una llave maestra para abrir cualquier puerta del Shibusen _ dijo Valentina susurrando.

Media hora después Kenta se dirigía hacia donde Valentina le había indicado feliz , a lo mejor le quería pedir que fuera su arma ,eso seria cool pensó para si mismo .

Al entrar al armario noto todo escuro , cerro la puerta sin imaginar que detrás de la puerta dos chicas cerraron con llave .

_ Hiroko chan _ pregunto Alicia no podía ver nada _ Valentina _ respondio una voz algo conocida

Kentabusco el interructor y al encenderlo se llevo una gran sorpresa

_ AHHHHHH EVANS MALDITO PE REVERTIDO LARGO DE AQUÍ _ dijo Gritando Alicia

_ NO ME LLAMES PERVERTIDO Y ¿ QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUI DEATH ?_le grito Kenta .

En eso oyeron unos murmurllos venir de afuera

_ creo que esto no fue buena idea Hiroko chan

_ te lo advertí Valentina chan , te dije que se molestarían

Los chico que estabn encerrados gritaron

_ VALENTINA

_ HIROKO

_ losiento hermana pero es por su bien no me odies _ dijo Valentina antes de salir corriendo junto a Hiroko

Kenta y Alicia se miraron las caras

_ ¿ y ahora que Evans ? _ Kenta se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba cosas como esto no es nada cool

_ creo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el conserje termine de arreglar todo y venga a sacarnos _ dijo Kenta , a la azabeche no le hizo ninguna gracia

_ por favor ahora somo técnicos de Shibusen , transformate en guadaña y salgamos de aquí _ dijo Alicia en tono autoritario , Kenta la miro y sonrió de costado

_ mejor no , sal como puedas yo me quedare aqui , anda usa tus poderes de Shinigami.

_ lo haría si supiera como usarlos _ dijo Alicia apenada , el albino comenzó a reir no es que no pudiera transformarse pero quería que Alicia le pagara todo lo que le había echo por eso decidió no hacer nada

_ Evans no te quedes ahí tenemos que salir _ dijo la azabache

_ no lo se Death , es tu problema yo esperare pacientemente aquí .

_ todo esto es tu culpa Evans

_ ¿ MI CULPA TU EMPEZASTE EN AL CAFETERÍA ?

_ CLARO QUE NO TU LO INICIASTE LLAMANDOME MALEDUCADA

_ TU ME IGNORASTE

_ NADA DE ESTO UBIERA PASADO SI TE UBIERAS QUEDADO CALLADO

_ NO BUSQES EXCUSAS DESDE LA MAÑANA SOLO ME ESTAS CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS

_ CLARO QUE NO

_ SI

_ NO

_ SI

_NO

_SI

_ NO

_ SI ya ya es suficiente gritándonos no solucionaremos nada _ dijo Kenta , mientras se sentaba a esperar .

_ por lo que mas quieras rompe esa puerta

_ esta bien _ dijo Kenta mientras transformaba su brazo en guadaña , se acerco a la puerta pero justo cuando iba a romperla , algo lo lanzo lejos de ella .

_ voy a matar a Valentina_ dijo Alicia con un tono macabro en sus palabras

_ ¿ que paso ?_ pregunto Kenta quien se encontraba tirado a los pies de Alicia

_ es un hechizo de puerta mi hermanita siempre lo usa cuando quiere privacidad o necesita ganar tiempo _ respondio la azabache muy enojada

_ ¿ Valentina es bruja ?_ volvio a preguntar kenta con un gesto de desconcierto

_ si , mi abuela es una bruja , todos pensamos que como la sangre de mi madre fue remplazada por sangre negra ninguna tendria habilidades de bruja pero , se equivocaron no toda la sangre fue remplazada y por alguna razón una parte de la sangre de las brujas corre por las venas de Valentina

_ es muy rara tu familia _ dijo kenta

_ ¿ a que te refieres con eso ?_ pregunto Alicia con molestia

_ pues numero uno tu padre es un shinigami que esta obsesionado con la simetría , número dos tu madre es un bruja que no tiene magia , número tres tu hermana es una bruja hija de un shinigami , sin mencionar que tu eres una demente maleducada con el carácter de un ogro y ...

_ Alicia chop

Acto seguido Kenta estaba inconsciente en el piso con un tremendo hueco en la cabeza

_Idiota , no vuelvas a decir eso sobre mi familia

Cuando Kenta recupero la conciencia , le pregunto Alicia que era un hechizo de puerta y como funcionaba.

_ pues un hechizo de puerta es como una barrera , mientras estemos tras las puertas nadie que este afuera puede oírnos ni mucho menos sentir nuestras almas y aparte nosotros no podremos salir de aquí por nuestra cuenta alguien de afuera nos tiene que sacar.

_ osea que estare encerrado aqui contigo hasta que el día acabe _ dijo Kenta aterrorizado

_si _ afirmo la shinigami con una macabra sonrisa

Ambos continuaron con su discusión dentro del cuarto del conserje , paso una hora más entre Alicias chop e insultos.

Faltaban dos horas para que las clases terminen

_ Valentina , deberiamos sacarlos ya _ dijo Hiroko

_ no aun no el día ya casi acaba_ dijo Valentina

_ Oigan simples mortales alguien ha visto a Kenta _ pregunto el hermano de Hiroko quien al no encontrar a su amigo corrio lo mas rapido posible donde sus amigas para preguntarles

_ no para nada _ dijo Valentina fingiendo una sonrisa

_ asi por cierto Shinigami sama te quiere ver _ dijo Takashi mientras se alejaba por los pasillos

_ mi padre ¿ que querrá ? _ murmuro Vaentina

_ ahi no , y si se entero de lo que le hicimos a Kenta _ dijo asustada Hiroko

_ no digas eso , no sabria como lidiar con un castigo _ pronuncio Valentina


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de comenzar con el fic quiero agradecer a Nayelli Tomoko por su apoyo arigato y bueno tambien a todos los que leen el fic aunque no comenten por mi normal yo hago esto por que me gusta .**

**bueno es todo sin mas la historia.**

* * *

Valentina se dirigio nerviosa al Death room acompañada de Hiroko , su amiga le deseo suerte .

_ padre ¿ querias hablar conmigo ? _ pregunto la joven bruja .

La actual death scythe , se encontraba también ahí .

_ si pasa valentina _ indico el actual shinigami

_ hola soul sempai _ saludo Valentina

_ hola Valentina _ le devolvio el saludo la actual death scythe

Shinigami sama suspiro y luego miro a Soul , el cual se retiro para dejar que hablaran a solas , cuando la puerta del death Room se cerro Valentina trago en seco , su padre le había prohibido totalmente usar magia dentro de Shibusen y si ya sabia lo que le había echo a Alicia , le esperaba un gran regaño.

_ Valentina te llame aquí para hablar un asunto serio contigo

_ papálolamentomuchoyonoqueriaperoesqueellosnoseprabandepeleary..._así de atropelladas le salieron las palabras a la hija del Shinigami , pero antes de poder continuar su padre la interrumpió.

_ ¿ de que estas hablando valentina ? _ pregunto Shinigami sama con duda

_ tu ¿ no lo sabes ? _ recién cayo en cuenta de que su padre aun no sabia nada y que ella se estaba vendiendo solita tenia que pensar algo rápido.

_ valentina ¿ que hiciste ?

_ na...nada ... yo ...quería ... _ balbuceo la pelilila

_ no balbucees que te pareces a tu madre

_ lose te quería decir que Alicia y kenta se pelearon en la cafeteria y es todo_ respondió la joven bruja

_ bueno ellos nunca se llevaron bien , pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte _ dijo el shinigami

_ entonces que es _ pregunto Valentina

_ quiero saber por que tu y tu hermana LLEGARON MEDIA HORA TARDE NO ES NADA SIMÉTRICO Y ENCIMA ENTRARON HACIENDO UN GRAN ESCÁNDALO Y ESAS BOTAS MARRONES LAS HACEN LUCIR ASIMÉTRICAS _ empezó a alterarse el shinigami

Valentina empezó a jugar con sus dedos , su padre estaba teniendo otro ataque de simetría , ahora se encontraba tirado en una esquina del Death Room murmurando algo como mis hijas no son simétricas , soy un cerdo asimétrico merezco morir.

Después de casi dos horas del sermón de su padre Valentino decidió hablar

_ ya papá calmate nose como lidiar con tus ataques_ dijo Valentina mas calmada

En eso sonó el timbre del Shibusen lo que indicaba que las clases habían terminado

Soul y Maka entraron al Death Room .

_ hola Kid _ saludo Maka con una sonrisa

_ hola Maka _ saludo shinigami mientras se quitaba la mascara

_ estamos buscando a Kenta ¿ no lo has visto valentina?_ pregunto la ojijade

_ no por supuesto que no _ negó Valentina

_ ya le preguntamos a Takashi y a Hiroko pero tampoco saben nada

En eso takashi entro en el Death room haciendo un gran alboroto acompañado de Hiroko

_ ¿YA SABEN DONDE ESTA KENTA? _ grito Takashi

_ cálmate one sama_ dijo Hiroko

_ ahora que lo mencionan tampoco he visto a Alicia en un rato _ dijo Kid

El timbre del shibusen toco indicando el termino de las clases por hoy

_ demonios ya toco el timbre ¿ donde esta el conserje ?_ pregunto Kenta

_ no lose debe estar ocupado _ le respondió Alicia

_ encima estoy atrapado aquí contigo , porque no pudo ser una chica linda _ murmuro kenta

_ Aliciaaaa chop _ pronuncio la shinigami mientras le incrustaba un gran libro en la cabeza

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor con traje de conserje

_ oigan ustedes que hacen encerrados aquí _ pregunto el conserje

_ gracias a Shinigami sama que abrio la puerta_ dijo Alicia mientras le agradecía enormemente al hombre

_ de nada y ¿ quien es ese ?_ pregunto el conserje señalando a un bulto tirado en el piso , el cual se empezó a mover

_ no puedo creerlo somos libres_ dijo Kenta recuperando la conciencia

_ voy a matar a valentina _ dijo la Shinigami mientras corria por los pasillos

_ espérame no la puedes matar _ corrió Kenta tras ella

_ adolescentes _ dijo el conserje con molestia

Mientras tanto el Death Room todos se encontraban preocupados . Cuando de pronto entro una Shinigami muy enojada y gritando

_ VALENTINAAAAAAAAAAA_ grito Alicia , todo voltearon a mirarla y detrás de ella venia Kenta _ TUUUU _ dijo señalando a su hermana

_ TE JURO QUE NO FUE MI CULPA BUENO SI PERO NO ME MATES Y SI LO VAS A HACER PROCURA QUE SEA CUANDO DUERMO Y QUE NO DUELA TANTO _ suplico Valentina

_ ¿ que esta pasando aquí ?_ pregunto Shinigami sama enojado

_ PASA QUE MI HERMANA ME DEJO ENCERRADA EN EL ARMARIO DEL CONSERJE POR TRES HORAS CON ESO _ dijo señalando a Kenta .

_ OYE , ESO TIENE NOMBRE ME LLAMO KENTA _ dijo la joven guadaña

_ como te atreves a dejar a mi amigo encerrado con esta loca en un armario _ dijo Takashi a Valentina

_ ALICIA CHOP _ grito la shinigami mientras Takashi caia inconsiente

_ mejor nos vamos dijo hiroko _ mientras arrastraba a su hermano

_¿es eso verdad valentina? _ pregunto el Shinigami serio

_ calma Kid no es para tanto es solo una broma de amigos _ dijo maka tratando de calmar las cosas

_ BROMA DE AMIGOS NO ES DEJARME ENCERRADA CON EVANS TÍA MAKA , ESO ES PASARSE DEL LIMITE _ dijo Alicia al borde del colapso

_ ES VERDAD SABES CUANTAS NEURONAS ME MATO ESTA DEMENTE _ grito kenta

_ KENTA , basta , Soul di algo _ dijo la ojijade mientras miraba a su esposo

_ haber ya cálmense los dos _ dijo Soul

_ NO ME DIGAS DEMENTE PERVERTIDO

_ NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO TONTA

_SI LO ERES Y PARA QUE SEPAS ESTAR ENCERRADA CONTIGO FUE DE LO PEOR

_ DIGO LO MISMO DE TI DEATH FUERON LAS PEORES TRES HORAS DE MI VIDA

_ porque no pueden llevarse bien y ser amigos _ dijo valentina

_ JA ANTES DE SER AMIGA DE EVANS PREFIERO TIRARME A UN POZO Y VOLVERME ASIMETRICA

_ ERROR YA ERES ASIMETRICA Y DESCUIDA QUE ANTES DE QUERER SER TU AMIGO PREFIERO HACER UN RECITAL CON EXCALIBUR

_ ME GUSTARÍA VERLO EVANS

_ CREEME HASTA EXCALIBUR ES MENOS MOLESTO QUE TU

_ COMO TE ATREVES AHORA VERAS EVANS TE HARÉ PEDAZITOS

_ ADELANTE TE ESTOY ESPERANDO

Alicia se abalanzo contra kenta , Kid no sabia que hacer y por reflejo sostuvo a su hija de al cintura para alejarla de Kenta antes de que lo matara , pero la furia de la shinigami era tanta que ni su padre podía calmarla ,aveces se preguntaba de donde heredo el caracter su hija , Valentina estaba abrazada a la pierna de su hermana para evitar que esta se moviera , por otro lado , Maka sujetaba a Kenta ya que este tambien amenazaba con tirarse encima de Alicia , mientras Soul murmuraba algo como esta situación no es nada cool .

La puerta del Death Room se abrió dejando entrar a un figura femenina a la sala , Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y Valentina se paro inmediatamente , mientras todos los demás se quedaron quietos y Maka sonreía

_ m ...ma...ma mamá _ dijo Alicia mas calmada

_ hola amor que bueno que estas aqui _ dijo Kid mientras soltaba a Alicia

_ Hola Chrona chan _ saludo Maka sonriente

_ hola Maka , me encantaría decir lo mismo Kid pero ..._ dijo Chrona mirando a su hija

_ mamá ¿que haces aquí ?_ pregunto Alicia

_ lo mismo quisiera saber yo Alicia ¿que hacías ? _ dijo chrona

_ pues yo ... yo _ balbuceo Alicia

_ trataba de matarme _ dijo Kenta

_ si me di cuenta , Alicia Death yo te enseñe a ser una señorita no una salvaje sin modales _ dijo Chrona

_ lo siento mamá , enserio ademas el me provoco

_ no me importa quien haya empezado Alicia tu eres una señorita no una niña de cinco años , razonas lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese comportamiento es totalmente impropio e irracional me has escuchado Alicia _ le resondro Chrona

_ si mamá _ dijo Alicia

Kenta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo la gran Alicia Death que siempre lo llamaba pervertido , que siempre tenia los aires de superioridad , que siempre reclamaba por algo ahora parecía una niña pequeña que no sabia que decir .

_ JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA TU MERECIDO _ comenzó a reír Kenta mientras se tiraba al piso

_ sigue riendo Kenta cuando lleguemos a casa te espera un gran castigo _ dijo Soul mientras sonreía de lado

_ si papá_ kenta callo inmediatamente y Alicia le saco la lengua

Valentina suspiro aliviado

_ tu no creas que te salvaste jovencita , encerrar a tu hermana no es nada simétrico y solo por eso te prohíbo ir al baile de mañana

_ pero ... papá yo ... esta bien _ dijo Valentina

_ vamos Kid no creo que sea para tanto _ dijo Maka

_ si viejo , ademas es poco cool que hagas eso_ dijo Soul

_ papá yo estoy enojada con mi hermana pero ya paso ella no lo hizo a propósito _ dijo Alicia mientras observaba a su hermana quien se encontraba algo triste.

_ lo siento pero Valentiana debe aprender que todo tiene consecuencias _ dijo el shinigami

_ Kid piénsalo bien , si no va puede que en el sorteo le toque un arma asimétrica y eso seria terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

El shinigami reflexiono un poco

_ como siempre tienes toda la razón mi querida Chrona _ dijo Kid usando un tono meloso en sus palabras

_¿ entonces papá ?_ pregunto temerosa Valentina de la respuesta de su padre

_ esta vez te salvase tu madre tiene razón , si iras al baile ..._ dijo el shinigami pero fue interrumpido

_ muchas gracias papá _ respondió la joven bruja

_ pero ... no podrás escoger un arma hombre como castigo _ contesto el shinigami muy serio

En ese instante todos se dieron cuenta de que Kenta estaba tirado en un abismo de depresión

_ ¿ que sucede Evans ?_ pregunto con sarcasmo Alicia

_ creo que si eso es todo nos vamos _ dijo Maka sonriente

_ mañana llegan _ dijo el Shinigami

_ ellas ¿ regresan de sus vacaciones ? _ pregunto Maka preocupada

_ así es dijeron que ya era suficiente_ dijo Chrona

_ entonces supongo que las veremos en al fiesta_ dijo Soul

_así es _ dijo Kid

_ que bien veremos otra vez a las Tias Liz y Patty _ dijeron las gemelas al unisono

Maka y Chrona pusieron cara de haber visto a Excalibur pero luego volvieron a sonreír .

_ bien Kid noostros nos vamos nos vemos en el baile _ dijo Soul

Mientras se retiraba del Death room .

_ bien es hora vamonos _ dijo Chrona

_ si _ dijeron los tres al unisono.

* * *

Una vez en la mansión Death la situacion era la siguiente

Chrona se disponía a preparar la cena mientras tanto kid se encontraba en su oficina arreglarndo unas misiones .

Alicia estaba sentada mirando tele con Valentina .

_ ne One sama ¿ ya no estas molesta ?_ pregunto Valentina

_ No ya no pero fuiste muy mala _ le respondió Alicia

_ gomen yo solo quería que se llevaran bien _ respondió Valentina

_ esta bien no importa , por cierto ya que mañana llegan las tias liz y Patty podríamos aprovechar e ir de compras _ dijo Alicia

_ fantástica idea One sama sera muy divertido _ dijo Valentina.

_ niñas ayúdenme a poner la mesa _ dijo su madre desde la cocina

_ si _ dijeron ambas gemelas al unisono

* * *

Casa de Soul y Maka

_ pero mamá no es justo _ replicaba un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rubíes

_ lo siento jovencito estas castigado _ dijo Maka mientras abría al puerta de la casa

Cuando entraron una pequeña niña de cabello rubio cenizo en coletas y ojos rubíes se abalanzo sobre su padre .

_ mamá , Papa llegaron_ dijo la pequeña

_ si ya estamos aquí princesa _ dijo Soul mientras le besaba la frente a su hija

_ Bueno que gusto verte hija _ dijo Spirit mientras salia de entre los pasillos

_ gracias por cuidar de Yui papá_ respondió Maka

_ no te preocupes Yui chan es una niña muy linda y obediente _ dijo Spirit mientras miraba tiernamente a la niña

_ te doy la razón papá _ dijo Maka

_ me tengo que ir hija cuídate , nos vemos mañana Yui chan

_ adiós abuelo _ dijo al pequeña niña

Spirit se fue dejándolos solos

_ bien ven con mami Yui _ dijo Maka mientras cargaba a su hija

_ mami _ dijo la niña mientras besaba a su mamá

_ Yui chan crees que podrías ir a tu cuarto mamá y papá tienen que hablar con tu hermano _ dijo Maka

_ ¿que one sama esta en problemas? _ pregunto la pequeña

_ no te preocupes princesa mejor ve a tu cuarto que enseguida te alcanzo para preparar tu baño¿ esta bien ?_ dijo Soul

_ si _ la niña camino hasta su cuarto y cerro al puerta

Kenta se sentó en el sillón junto con sus padres

_ ya les dije no fuimi culpa la tonta de Death empezo _ dijo Kenta

_ escuchame hijo no puedes tratar a Alicia así _ le dijo Maka

_ ¿ por que no ella lo hace siempre conmigo ?_ pregunto Kenta

_ pues por que es una mujer y muy al margen de que ustedes no se lleven bien tu la debes respetar y no solo eso tampoco tienes la confianza para responderle así , las mujeres son complicadas hijo _ dijo Soul , Maka lo miro con asombro y sonrio

_ por ejemplo tu madre es una mujer dulce buena y amable ahora , antes era una sosa , come libros ,a margada , violenta , daba miedo y no dejaba..._ Soul cayo completamente desmayado en el piso por un Maka chop _ y aun así la amo _ dijo al guadaña

_ lo que tu padre quiere decir es que debes aprender a tolerar a las personas_ dijo Maka

_ esta bien , pero no prometo nada _ dijo Kenta

_ esa es la actitud _ dijo Maka

_ bueno iré a preparar el baño de Yui _ dijo soul

_ Kenta anda a Bañarte que yo preparare la cena los llamo en una hora y los quiero listos

_ esta bien _ respondieron las dos guadaña

Después de cenar como ya es costumbre para Soul Evans se dirige a la habitación de su pequeña hija para arroparla antes dormir .

_ buenas noches princesa _ dijo Soul

_ papi espera no me has contado mi cuento _ le responde Yui

_ es verdad ¿ cual te cuento hoy ?_ pregunto la guadaña

_ quiero el de la princesa y el pianista _ dijo al pequeña niña

_ esta bien , Había una vez ..._ comenzó a contar la guadaña.

Cada noche antes de irse a dormir la niña le pedía a su padre que le contara un cuento

_ y fin ahora si a dormir princesa _ dijo Soul

_ esta bien _ respondió Yui

Soul le dio un beso en la frente y salio despacio de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado , una vez afuera suspiro cansado y se metió a su cuarto .

Encontró a Maka sentada en la cama debajo de las cobijas leyendo un libro tranquilamente

_ ¿ya se durmió Yui? _ pregunto Maka

_ si ya esta dormida _ el respondió la guadaña .

Soul se acerco lentamente a su esposa para darle un beso dulce y salva al mismo tiempo haciendo que esta soltara su libro , se separo de ella , Maka se sonrojo al instante, eso era justamente lo que le gustaba tantos años casados y ella aun parecía esa linda chica inocente .

_ pervertido _ dijo Maka

Soul no le respondió por el contrario comenzó a besar el cuello de su linda esposa

Chrona se encontraba trenzando su cabello para ir a dormir , sus hijas ya estaban acostadas , se miro en el espejo una ultima vez , en eso unos brazos la rodearon .

_ sabes que hasta cuando duermes eres linda _ le susurro Kid al oído

Chrona sonrió y miro a Kid mientras se paraba de las silla

_ ¿ a que hora llegan Liz y Patty mañana ?_ pregunto Chrona

_ temprano ,las iré a recoger después del desayuno _ dijo Kid

Chrona se aproximo a Kid y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del shinigami.

_ te amo _ le dijo ella

_ ¿ a que ha venido eso ?_ pregunto el shinigami

_ no lo se solo quería decírtelo _ dijo Chrona

_ yo también te amo , has cambiado mucho _ le dijo el

_ me gusta esta vida kid _ respondió Chrona algo sonroja

El shinigami le dio un beso a su esposa al mismo tiempo rodeaba la cintura de Chrona pegándola mas a el , se besaban con tanta pasión hasta que kid paro en seco.

_ Ustedes dos no estaban dormidas_ dijo Kid mirando hacia al puerta

Chrona miro hacia la puerta no se había percatado de que sus dos hijas habían abierto la puerta y los estaban observando.

_ lo sentimos _ dijo Valentina

_ nos vamos buenas noches _ dijo Alicia

Ambas gemelas salieron caminado por el pasillo , dejando a sus padres solos . Estaban dirigendose a sus habitaciones cuando Valentina se paro , su hermana la miro con curiosidad

_ sucede algo Valentina _ pregunto Alicia

_ One sama tu escuchaste lo que mamá dijo _ le respondio Valentina

_ sobre que amaba a papá _ dijo Alicia

_ no , sobre que le gustaba esta vida que llevaba _ contesto la joven bruja

_ ahhh pues si pero que tiene _ dijo Alicia

_ digo me preguntaba ¿ como era mamá antes de casarse con papá ?_ pregunto su gemela

_ tienes razon papá dijo que ella habia cambiado mucho _ dijo al shinigami.

Una vez en su cuarto , Alicia penso un momento , ella nunca habia cuestionado a su madre , en realidad la imagen que tenia de su madre era la de la mujer dulce que jugaba ajedrez con ella por las tardes , que le habia enseñado a bailar , a caminar y a comportarse como una señorita .

Su madre era una mujer de muchos talentos almenos soportar los ataques de su papá era un gran talento , los recuerdos de su madre se atiborraron en su cabeza como un recorrido rapido , ahi echada en su cama recordo cuando era mas pequeña y corría sin control mientras su madre le decia que se caeria y efectivamente pasaba , tambien recordaba cuando junto a Valentina su madre solia coser mientras ella leía un libro tranquilamente para ella su madre era un ejemplo perfecto de delicadeza , gracia y admiración.

Pues si Alicia tenia razón frente a la sociedad de Death the City Chrona Makenshi era la esposa de Shinigami sama , la madre perfecta y una exelente mujer , sin embargo el pasado sobre ella o sobre Kid era algo que nadie estaba dispuesto a contarles a las gemelas Death , incluso Maka prefería evadir el tema , total eran cosas que habían pasado y no tenian porque recordarse.

Kid habia salido a recoger a Patty y a Liz , en la gran mansión Death se encontraban Maka , Soul ; tsubaki ; Black Star , Hiroko , Takashi , Valentina , Kenta y Alicia . Estos dos ultimos ni se dirigían la palabra .

_ espero que Kid no tarde el gran Ore sama no puede esperar tanto_ dijo Black Star

_ sera bueno ver a Liz y a Patty después de tres meses _ dijo Maka

_ asi es solo espero que Liz chan no nos obligue a ir de compras con esto del baile _ dijo Tsubaki

_ no creo apuesto a que llega directamente a hacer eso dijo_ Chrona

Las tres mujeres suspiraron cansadas

_ ¿ que les pasa ? ¿ no se supone que a las mujeres les gusta ir de compras ?_ pregunto soul con sarcasmo

_tu sabes que Liz lleva lo de ir de compras a otro nivel _ dijo Maka

_ por cierto chicos ¿ ya decidieron que arma manejaran ?_ pregunto Tsubaki cambiando de tema

_ pues aun no tenemos nada en mente ¿ verdad ?_ dijo Alicia mirando a sus compañeros

_ por cierto el gran e increíble Black Star les enseñara

_ ¡¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!_ preguntaron todos los niños en coro

_ ya Black Star no les mientas_ dijo Soul

_ Esta bien tal vez no todas las clases pero tendrán lo que es defensa personal conmigo _ dijo Black Star

_ no puede ser me van a hacer puré _ dijo Valentina

_ calma Valentina chan seguro mi papá sera suave ya que somos nuevos ¿ verdad ?_ dijo Hiroko mirando a su padre

_ no les prometo nada _ dijo Black Star

_ algo tan bajo como eso no es nada para alguien tan big como yo _ dijo Takashi

_ si como no apuesto a que te tiro al suelo en menos de un segundo _ dijo Alicia

_ quiero ver que lo intentes _ dijo Takshi

_ ya paren ustedes dos que aun las clases no han iniciado _ dijo Kenta

_ si aun falta mucho chicos ustedes pueden decidir que tipo de técnico quieren ser _ dijo maka

_ nee Tia Maka tu también seras nuestra maestra_ pregunto Alicia

_ asi es yo les enseñare todo lo relacionado con las almas _ dijo Maka

Valentina iba a opinar algo cuando la puerta se abrió , habían llegado Liz y Patty corrieron a abrazar a sus amigas y saludar a todos , luego de eso al conversacion se torno mas de adultos por lo que los mas jovenes decidieron salir al patio .

_ quien lo diría mañana conoceremos a los que posiblemente serán nuestras armas _ dijo valentina

_ sera emocionantes _ dijo Hiroko

_ es una lastima que tu padre te prohibiera tener un arma hombre _ dijo kenta a Valentina mientras suspiraba

_ no te preocupes Kenta kun seguro encontraras otro técnico _ dijo Valentina

Kenta se sonrojo entonces ella sabia desde un principio que el quería ser su arma

_ NIAJAJAJA te sonrojaste hermano eso no es nada común en ti _ dijo Takashi

_ CÁLLATE IDIOTA _ le grito Kenta

Kenta comenzó a gritarle a Takashi , entonces se escucho una risa , Kenta volvió a mirar a las chicas y entonces la vio después de mucho tiempo Alicia le estaba sonriendo no precisamente a el , pero almenos se reía aunque fuera de el. La joven shinigami se dio cuenta de su acción y borro inmediatamente la sonrisa solo para darse cuenta de que Kenta la estaba viendo.

_ ¿ que me miras Evans ?_ pregunto Alicia con molestia

_ nada _ Kenta le dedico una sonrisa de lado al mismo estilo de su padre

Alicia no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada lejos .

Escucharon que dentro de la casa los llamaban y entonces caminaron hasta adentro , Kenta espero un momento a que todos se alejaran y sujeto a Alicia del brazo antes de que se fuera. La shinigami lo miro confundida , Kenta se acerco a su cara y le susurro algo al oido.

_ seria mejor si rieras así mas a menudo _ dijo Kenta mientras la soltaba dejando a Alicia en completo estado de Shock .

Una vez dentro de la casa ...

_ ya que estamos aquí de vuelta vamos de compras para el baile de esta noche _ dijo Liz

_ pero ..._ trato de decir Maka

_ sin peros Maka vamos sera divertido ademas Alicia , Valentina y Hiroko ¿ quieren ir verdad ?_ dijo Liz

_ esta bien _ dijo Alicia

_pues que se diviertan _ dijo Chrona mientras trataba de huir

_ no iras a ningun lado PATTY SUJÉTALA _ dijo Liz

_ te atrape Chrona chan jejejejeje_ dijo patty

_ esta bien iremos , pero patty chan¿ podrias soltarme ? no se como lidiar con abrazos tan fuertes

_ bien entonces vamos _ dijo Tsubaki

Los chicos se quedaron conversando entre ellos menos Kenta que parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano recordando esa sonrisa que antes era solo de el , entonces cayo en cuenta de algo extrañaba a su amiga , extrañaba que se riera con el y no de el , aveces quería saber cual fue el motivo por el cual Alicia lo detestaba pero .

Kenta reacciono internamente , su padre le había dicho que cuando se quiere algo de verdad se debe intentar entonces el lo haría recuperaría la amistad de Alicia en el baile y punto nunca mas aquella azabache lo volvería llamar por su apellido .


	5. Chapter 5

Las chicas regresaron de hacer compras y después cada quien se retiro para sus casa a alistarse para la gran noche del baile.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que llego la noche , Kid esperaba a que las mujeres de la casa bajaran de sus habitaciones . Liz fue la primera en bajar curioso ya que ella siempre se demoraba en arreglarse , llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color coral con tirantes dorados , de corte largo que hacia resaltar sus pechos y sus caderas .

_ bonita como siempre Liz _ dijo Kid

_ gracias pero aun no has visto nada espera un poco mas _ le respondió Liz

La siguiente en bajar fue Patty que lucia un sexy vestido animal print corto .

_ jejejeje ¿ como veo oni sama ? _ le pregunto Patty a su hermana

_ linda , Patty _ el repondió su hermana

Valentina bajo temerosa las escaleras , se sentía un tanto avergonzada su Tia Liz le había comprado un vestido dos piezas un top blanco arriba con escote de corazón bastante recatado para que Kid no estallara y la parte de abajo la falda tenia una caída muy curiosa corta adelante y larga atrás , era de color coral y unos zapatos altos . Seguida de Valentina bajo Alicia con la seguridad que la distinguía el modelo del vestido de Alicia era lago original de tenia el escote de color negro también en forma de corazón debajo de este se formaba como una especie de cinta echo de brillantes piedras , pero lo que llamaba la atención era la caída de tul negro transparente que sin embargo no dejaba ver nada , le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos negros altos.

_ mis princesas se ven hermosas ,no se alejen mucho de mi en la fiesta no quiero que nadie les haga nada _ dijo Kid en su etapa de padre celoso

_ Papá creo que estarás muy ocupado admirando a mamá _ dijo Alicia , mientras Valentina sonreía.

Kid miro hacia arriba y vio a su esposa , se quedo boquiabierto ese vestido era tan provocador y a la vez tan elegante . Color negro con un con un pronunciado escote , de tirantes brillante largo y ajustado en las caderas un atributo a favor de su linda esposa y con un corte trasversal dejando ver parte de una de las delgadas piernas de su esposa .

_ niñas me disculparan , ustedes siempre serán las princesas pero su madre es al reina_ dijo el Shinigami mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposa.

_ bien ahora que el desfile termino vayámonos _ dijo Liz emocionada

Mientras en casa de Soul y Maka , la guadaña mortal esperaba ansioso a su esposo en la sala junto a sus dos hijos . Soul se veia muy serio para la ocacion mientras que su hijo iba mucho mas sport pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia , esperaron pacientemente hasta que Maka salio , luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo con un escote no muy pronunciado , largo , elegante y una cinta de un tono mas bajo que el vestido en al cintura .

_ papá cierra la boca que se te cae la baba y no es nada cool _ dijo Kenta con sorna

_ silencio _ dijo Soul .

Una vez en el baile el grupo de amigas se reunió aun lado mientras veían a sus padres bailar y conversar amenamente .

_ entonces ¿ que hacemos ?_ dijo Hiroko

_ ni idea estoy muy nerviosa _ dijo Valentina

_ya cálmense ahí que divertirnos total si no conseguimos armas o técnicos nos queda el sorteo_ dijo la shinigami .

En eso se acercaron a ellas Takashi y kenta trayendo con ellos a una chica .

_ hola mortales , les queremos presentar a alguien _ dijo Takashi

_ ya calmate idiota_ dijo kenta

_ no le hables así a tu dios , les quiero presentar a Millet _ dijo Takashi mientras una chica de tes morena , ojos negros y cabellera marrón con gafas , llevaba puesto un vestido azul se acercaba a ellas .**(N/A la versión femenina de Kilik en el libro de Eibon)**

_ hola a todos _ saludo Millet mientras sonreía

_ hola Millet chan , tu estabas con nosotros en la clase de Kilik sensei _ dijo Tusbaki

_ si así es , el es mi papá _ dijo Millet

_ eres hija de Kilik sensei con razón tu cara me sonaba _ dijo Valentina

_ ¿ como es que todos lo conocen menos yo ?_ dijo Alicia

_ es por que tu y yo estuvimos encerrados casi por el resto del día ayer _ dijo kenta

_ agg no me lo recuerdes , igual bienvenida soy Alicia _dijo La azabache

_ lose ustedes son las gemelas Death , las hijas de Shinigami sama _ dijo Millet

_ si que gusto que todos nos conozcamos _ dijo Takashi

Entonces unos chicos se acercaron a Takashi y a Kenta y los saludaron amistosamente

_ ellos son Ryota hijo de Ox ford sensei y Osamu su arma _ dijo Kenta

_ hola _ saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo

_ ahhh que deplorable el ya encontró a su arma y yo aun no lo bueno es que no soy la única _ dijo Alica

Cuando la shinigami dijo eso todo el grupo comenzaron a murmurar

_ etto oni sama de echo tu y kenta kun son los únicos faltos de arma y técnico _ dijo valentina

_ ¿que me quieres decir con eso?_ dijo Alicia

_ pues..._dijo Valentina

_ que te quedaste sin arma les presente a Millet porque ella sera mi arma de ahora en adelante y la veremos seguido en el grupo_ dijo takashi

_ y bueno yo y Hiroko chan estuvimos hablando y ella acedio a ser mi arma_ dijo Valentina

_esperen un momento osea que Ryota y Osamu , Valentina y Hiroko , Takashi y Millet osea que el idiota de Evans y yo estamos faltos NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ grito la shinigami mientras se sumergía en un abismo de depresión.

_ cálmate Death por que no haces equipo con Kenta _dijo Ryota

_ NUNCAAAAA _ dijo Alicia

_ es muy rara _ murmuro Osamu

_ es hija de shinigami sama que esperabas _ dijo Ryota

_ hey Millet mira la mesa de comida _ dijo Takashi

_ OHHHHHH se ve delicioso _ dijo Millet

_ estas pensando lo que yo _ dijo Takashi

_ si Takashi kun vamos _ dijo Millet

Ambos corrieron dispuesto a atacar la mesa de comida , Kenta se debatía mentalmente en si sacaba a bailar a Valentina o no pero cuando se decidió ya era muy tarde tanto Valentina como Hiroko se encontraban bailando con Ryota y Osamu .

Era su fin su vida había terminado no tenia un arma y tendría que esperar al tonto sorteo pensó Alicia , en cuanto Kenta entro estado de depresión la chica que le gustaba tenia como arma a otra persona y se encontraba bailando lejos de el y con un extraño que recién acababa de conocer .

_ sabes no es tan malo _ dijo Kenta recuperándose

_ no te quiero escuchar Evans déjame sola _ le dijo Alicia

Kenta lo pensó un momento , el había venido a este baile a recuperar a su amiga no a otra cosa

_ lo siento pero me escucharas _ dijo Kenta mientras jalaba a Alicia al centro del salón para bailar , justo en ese momento la música cambio a una lenta y todos tomaron a sus parejas .

_ suéltame ya _ le dijo Alicia

_ si te vas ahora o gritas te escucharan y harás el ridículo ¿ que prefieres ?_ dijo kenta

_ esta bien _ ella coloco su mano en su hombro y el la agarro suavemente de la cintura.

Sin embargo la maldita distancia un sigue presente pensó Kenta , bailaban suavemente en la pista.

_ quiero saber algo _ dijo Kenta

_ ¿que ?_ pregunto ella

Kenta sonrió de lado y al pego mas a el , la posición de baile había cambiado radicalmente ahora ella rodeando el cuello del chicos mientras el la sujetaba con ambas manos de la cintura y su cara se escondía tras el cuello de ella .

_ ¿ quiero saber por que me odia ?_ pregunto Kenta

Alicia abrió los ojos como platos suspiro de tristeza

_ no me agradas es todo _ dijo ella

_ no mientas te conozco , desde aquel accidente hace tres años me tratas de alejar de ti _ el dijo Kenta

_ no me obligues a decirlo _ dijo Alicia

_ dilo _ dijo kenta

_ me cambiaste muy rápido _ dijo La shinigami _ después de mi accidente ya no pasabas tiempo conmigo todo era valentina

Entonces cayo en cuenta, era verdad el se había alejado ahora lo entendía se pego mas a Valentina y dejo de lado a Alicia y cuando acercarse de nuevo ella se resintió pensó el .

_ perdóname perdóname , pero no me odies no puedo vivir sin que me sonrías , ayer me di cuenta de cuanto extraño que me sonrías solo a mi _ dijo Kenta mientras la pegaba aun mas a el en un tipo de abrazo para que no despareciera.

Alicia cedio al abrazo

_ yo tampoco toleraba alejarte de mi y eso , pero prométeme que nunca mas volveré a ser invisible para ti_ le dijo Alicia

_ lo prometo y por favor no me vuelvas a llamar Evans_ dijo Kenta

Siguieron bailando pegados el uno al otro , mientras que al otro lado de la pista un shinigami observaba molesto la escena .

_ mas vale que Kenta suelte a mi hija o juro que voy allá y ..._ dijo Kid

_ de ninguna manera Kid cálmate no seas papá celoso_ dijo Chrona

Soul y Maka que habían estado observando la escena desde lejos reían entre ellos.

_ mejor sera que te suelte o tu padre me matara con su mirada _ dijo Kenta

_ si tienes razón_ dijo Alicia

_ pero antes quiero preguntarte ¿ quisieras ser mi técnico ?_ pregunto Kenta

_ no lo seria de nadie mas _ le respondio la shinigami

La música termino y ambos se separaron , kenta y Alicia estrecharon las manos mientras eran observados por los demas .

_ ¿ parece que ya hicieron las pases ?_ dijo Hiroko

_ tienes razón de ahora en adelante las cosas serán mejor _ dijo Valentina

_ fue un placer bailar con ustedes _ dijo Ryota

_ lo mismo digo _ contesto Valentina

_ sera mejor que vayamos a ver a Takashi y a Millet antes de que nos dejen sin comida _ dijo Osamu

Valentina y Hiroko asintieron mientras se dirigían a la mesa de bocadillos , solo para ver como Milet y Takashi devoraban todo a su paso .

_oigan nos van a dejar sin comida _ dijo Hiroko

_ pues ustedes tienen la culpa por demorarse un gran dios como yo no espera a mortales como ustedes _ dijo Takashi

_ si claro probare un poco _ dijo Ryota mientras cogia un plato para servirse

Todos los demás le siguieron a Ryota en probar algo de comida , Alicia y Kenta se acercaron al grupo y también comieron un poco

_ que bueno que ya hicieron las pases _ dijo Valentina

_ si me alegro de no tener que soportar la tensión _ dijo Hiroko

_ si ahora somos compañeros oficiales_ dijo Kenta

_ mañana comienza lo bueno _ dijo Osamu

_ así es comenzaremos las clases oficiales _ dijo Ryota

_ un gran ore sama como yo destacara de entre la plebe solo asegúrense de no opacar mi grandeza no es así Millet_ dijo Takashi

_ así es tu superaras a los dioses _ dijo Millet

_ me sorprende que lo soportes millet chan _ dijo Alicia

_ es que no todas son unas neuróticas como tu _ dijo Takashi

Acto seguido Takashi estaba inconsciente en el suelo desmayado por un Alicia chop

_ violenta _ dijo Osamu

_ al extremo _ completo Ryota

_ lo bueno es que ahora nosotros somos la nueva generación y debemos ...

Valentina no pude completar su frase porque Black Star se subió sobre la mesa y con micrófono en mano comenzó a declarar lo maravilloso que era mientras Kid, Chrona , Maka y Soul se acercaban.

_BÁJATE INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHÍ MONO ASIMETRICO _ grito Kid

_ A QUIEN LLAMAS MONO RESPETA A TU DIOS _dijo Black Star

_ ahí van de nuevo _ dijo Maka

_ no se como lidiar con las peleas_ dijo Chrona

_ esto parece un dejavú _ dijo Soul

Black Star y Kid comenzaron a discutir entre ellos como niños pequeños mientras que sus hijos no podían hacer mas que reír antes la escena , todo iba bien hasta que Black Star comenzó a recordar viejos tiempos y llamo plana a Maka entonces el ninja cayo noqueado de un Maka chop.

* * *

**Bueno eso ha sido todo aqui les dejo los vestidos que usaron los personajes img/pb/282/192/580/580192282_ (vestido de Liz)**

** . (vestido de Paty)**

** . ( vestido de valentina )**

** . /imgres?imgurl= . /2014/04/522437_548735681889113_1761266694_ &imgrefurl= category/uncategorized/page/3/&h=500&w=500&tbnid=uJitrnXQE45yaM&zoom=1&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&usg=_dE3IiOJaURkiazpFvBzKWYCKwfA=(vestido de Alicia )**

** (vestido de Chrona)**

** images/magazine-post-main/bdc/22f5/425/-/mx/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Vestido-de-fiesta-largo-en-color-rojo-con-escote-halter-plisados-en-la-tela-y-faj%C3% (vestido de Maka)**

. /-20bmkS4vzrI/TZHLprMuK3I/AAAAAAAAO1Y/ehtd-JrBk4/s1600/ROPA-PARA-NI%25C3% (takashi y Kenta )


	6. Chapter 6

**holi a todos ,bueno aqui subiendo otro capitulo espero les guste bye**

Al dia siguiente en Shibusen el grupo de amigos se encontraba por los pasillo dirigiendose a sus clases correspondientes , a primera hora tenian clase de percepción de almas, todos se sentaron en sus respetivos lugares . Takashi junto a Kenta , Hiroko junto a Valentina debajo de ellos , a su costado Alicia y Kenta y un poco abajo de ellos Ryota y Osamu .

_ Hola a todos mi nombres es Maka y sere su profesora en la clase de percepción de almas _ dijo Maka mientras entraba al salón y se ponia al frente de la pizarra a escrbir _ bien el principio basico que manejamos en shibusen es "un alma saludable " "radica en una mente saludable ""en un cuerpo saludable" con esta filosofia todos los tecnicos y armas de Shibusen se manejaran en cada aspecto de una misión.

Maka siguio explicando sobre las almas y los Kishines , mientras los demas escuchaban atentos a su sensei menos Takashi que parecia haberse dormido apenas la clase inicio . Las horas pasaron rapidamente y la clase acabo , todos salieron despidiendose de maka

* * *

Las chicas se dirgieron a cambiarse para gimnasia

_genial nos toca con Black Star sensei _ dijo Valentina desanimada

_ calmate hermana hablamos de el simio de Black Star no es la gran cosa _ dijo Alicia

_ en realidad papá es muy bueno en tecnicas ninja_ dijo Hiroko

_ ay ya porfavor hablamos de Black Star sensei que tan malo puede ser _ dijo Millet

_ Millet chan tiene razon estaremos bien

"estaremos bien " " que tan malo puede ser " esas palabras retunbaban por la cabeza de Valentina mientras observaba como uno a uno sus compañeros eran derribados por Black Star sensei .

Pues si el ninja dijo que uno a uno se acercaran y le mostraran sus mejores movimientos , su cuerpo tamblo cuando Black Star la llamo.

La joven bruja moria de miedo Millet habia sido derrotada , hasta Takashi que era el mejor en esto , Kenta habia dado pelea pero aun asi no fue suficiente , solo quedaban ella y su hermana .

_ ¿ y bien ? te estoy esperando no hagas esperar al gran ore sama _ dijo Black Star

_ si _ dijo Valentina mientras se acercaba lentamente a su sensei

Trato de calmarse pero dadas las circunstancias le era imposible , entonces respiro profundo y cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

_ que como te atreves a ignorar a tu Dios _ dijo Black Star

El impulsivo peliazul comenzo a dar golpes al aire ya que Valentina parecia esquivar cada uno de ellos de manera asombrosa

_ wao es muy buena _ dijo Ryota

_ esperamos que se mantenga asi _ dijo Osamu

Valentina esquivaba habilmente los golpes , aun no se atrevia a golpear, pero en un momento de duda una fuerte patada en la espalda la deja tirada en el piso.

_ES LO QUE TE GANAS POR IGNORAR TU DIOS_ dijo Black Star ayudandola a levantarse _ pero diste una buena pelea la proxima vez confia en tu fuerza y no dudes

_ esta bien _ dijo Valentina adolorida mientras era ayudada por Rytota y Kenta

Alicia se acerco a su hermana y le dedico una sonrisa mientras le sobaba la espalda

_ Alicia es tu turno _ dijo Black Star

_ hi _ dijo la Shinigami

_ veamos si eres tan buena como tu padre _ dijo Black Star , la realidad es que el queria probar que tan fuerte era la mayor de las gemelas Death..

Alicia lo miro fijamente sin decir una palabra

_ tan orgullosa como tu padre _dijo Black Star

_disculpeme sensei pero no caere en sus juegos de niño_dijo Alicia

_COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO AHORA VERAS MOCOSA _dijo Black Star mientras corria hacia Alicia para tirarle un golpe , esta se habia quedado inmovil desde hace un momento.

Black Star se sorprendio mucho porque Alicia parecio desaparecer frente a la clase los cuales no salian de su asombro , sonrio sabiendo el juego que su alumna estaba empezando.

"_desaparece en las sombras y elimina tu presencia analiza tu objetivo y encuentra su punto debil "_

___¿Alicia conoce las reglas del asesino ?_ pregunto Takashi

_ mi one sama queria que Black Star sensei le enseñara pero el se nego tras ver que ella no pudo dominar las leyes del asesino y ella aprendio de Maka sensei pero aun asi nunca se rindio y al final las aprendio _ dijo Valentina

Black Star se mantenia quieto

" _adelantate al enemigo predice sus pensamientos y movimientos "_

Alicia sonrio dispuesta a hacer su siguiente movimiento al igual que Black Star

"_acaba con el enemigo antes de que note tu prescencia "_

De la nada la shinigami se encontraba atras de su sensei dispuesta a tirarle una patada pero Black Star sujeto su pierna.

_buen movimiento pero esas son mis reglas _dijo Black Star

_lose pero ese no era el truco _diji Alicia

Otra patada con la pierna que tenia libre , el peliazul la sujeto , la shinigami voto su cuerpo hacia adelante y con sus manos se sujeto fuertemente de los hombros de su sensei balanzeo su peso hacia adelante dejando a su sensei en el piso.

_listo he ganada _ dijo Alicia

_eso crees _dijo Black Star

La pelea se volvio intensa los golpes hiban y venian las piruetas de Alicia le recordaban de alguna manera el estilo de pelea de Maka , la forma en los saltos y los golpes precisos y directos. Tras casi treinta minutos de pelea . Black Star dio por acabada el combate.

_ suficiente no quiero seguir peleando contigo _dijo Black Star

_¿ah ?_pregunto con confusion Alicia

_ tus movimientos son precisos y perfectos pero no tienes un estilo propio y debes desarrollarlo con el tiempo en otras palabras eres una copia_dijo Black Star

_entonces como ..._Alicia

* * *

Todos guardaron silencio , despues de eso la clase termino . Una ves en los vestidores Alicia se acomodaba la corbata y escondia su rostro tras su cerquillo.

_calma Oni sama no es para tanto lo hiciste muy bien _dijo Valentina en un intento de animar a su hermana

_ tres años _susurro Alicia _ ME TARDE TRES MALDITOS AÑOS EN APRENDER A PELEAR _mientras pateaba su casillero _ PARA QUE UN CABEZA HUECA ME DIGA QUE MI ESTILO ES UNA COPIA

_calma deja de presionarte Alicia chan _dijo Hiroko

La shinigami siguio pateando su casillero mientras las chicas se acercaban a su alrededor , entonces un albino aparecio de entre las cabezas , justo cuando Alicia hiba a tirar un fuerte puñetazo al casillero alguien detuvo su brazo .

_ya basta el casillero no te ha echo nada _dijo Kenta

_dejame Evans _dijo Alicia

_mira el especataculo que estas dando _dijo Kenta algo fastidiado porque ella lo habia vuelto a llamar por su apellido

_ no me importa sueltame

Kenta jalo del brazo a Alicia fuera del gimnasio por los pasillos del Shibusen , la shinigami gritaba diciendole a Kenta que la soltara . Justo en ese momento la hora del descanso toco y los alumnos salieron de sus clases ,observando el especatculo de Kenta y Alicia . Maka y Soul tambien salieron a observar el gran alboroto.

_sueltame de una maldita vez idiota _ dijo Alicia mientras empujaba a Kenta

_esta bien ya te solte pero calmate _dijo Kenta

_este no es tu maldito problema Evans _le respondio Alicia

_Soul creo que deberiamos detenerlos _dijo Maka

_no ahora Kenta es su arma y asi como yo lo hice contigo ahora el debe lidiar con Alicia _le respondio Soul

_OLVIDATE DE MI EVANS_le grito Alicia

_NO PUEDO SOY TU ARMA Y DEBO CUIDAR DE TI AHORA DEJA DE GRITAR_dijo Kenta

_YA CALLATE

Alicia trato de darle dos puñetes a Kenta que el esquivo , el albino levanto a su tecnico en su hombro y entonces paso lo inevitable

_no lo hizo _dijo Ryota

_si lo acaba de hacer _ dijo Osamu

_esta muerto _dijo Millet

Kenta analizaba la situcion mientras un chorro de sangre resvalaba por su nariz y no solo de el sino de todo personal masculino pervertido que se habia ganado con la escena sucedida hace unos instantes .

Alicia se percato y Kenta la dejo caer en el suelo , lo sucedido hace unos minutos era lo siguiente

Primer acto :Kenta levanto a Alicia sin percatarse de que fue demasiada la fuerza

Segundo acto : la falda de la shinigami se levanto dandole una buena vista a Kenta de sus bragas

Tercer acto : Alicia muy enfadada y con ganas de matarlo

Kenta sintio un aura demoniaca rodeandolo

_KENTA ... TU ...MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOO_grito la shinigami

_siempre _dijo Soul

_EMPIEZA A CORRER PORQUE CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE HARE PEDAZITOS Y LUEGO TE MANDARE CON STEIN SENSEI Y AYUDARE EN TU DISECCIÓN_dijo la shinigami mientras comenzaba una salvaje carreara por atrapar a Kenta en todo el Shibusen.

_no puedo creer esto _dijo Hiroko

_SUS BRAGAS ERAN DE COLOR ROSA NIAJAJAJAJAJA_dijo Takashi

_si mi one sama estaria aqui te hubiera tirado un Alicia chop _dijo Valentina

_mejor vayamos a asegurarnos de Alicia chan no mate a Kenta kun_dijo Hiroko

_le doy la razon _dijo Millet

_Soul deberiamos ..._dijo Maka

_vamos Maka yo no me quiero perder esto_dijo Soul

Kenta corria como si su vida dependiera de eso en realidad su vida dependia de eso , hasta que llego afuera del Shibusen . Alicia lo vio y junto a ella llegaron sus amigos y los padres de kenta .

Todo paso en camara lenta Kenta corria escaleras abajo y todo miraban

_NOO ESCAPARAS DE MIIII_dijo Alicia mientras tiraba una pesada inciclopedia de mas de 100000000 paginas

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_reia Takashi

El libro aterrizo en el cabeza de kenta y este cayo escaleras abajo desmayado

_ahhh yo voy por el _dijo Soul

_disculpalo _dijo Maka

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la escuela , despues de que ambas gemelas procuraran que su padre no se enterara de nada ... Ambas hermanas caminaban por los pasillos .

Algunos chicos se sonrojoban al ver a Alicia , Kenta aparecio frente a ellas

_increible gracias a ti soy el cotilleo de la escuela_dijo Alicia

_ya dije que lo sentia_se excuso Kenta

_pues aun no te perdono_le respondio la shinigami

_calamate Onisama almenos no volvera a ..._Valentina no pudo terminar de hablar porque dos chicos que quien sabe de donde salieron vinieron por detras y le levantaron la falda a la shinigami nuevamente.

Alicia se quedo de piedra y muy sonrojada , mientras Kenta comenzo a gritar algo como matare a esos malditos pervertidos , pero cuando se dio cuenta su tecnico estaba con la cabeza agachada y unas cuantas chicas que habian visto al escena murmuraban ciertas cosas nada divertidas.

La shinigami salio corriendo hacia ningun lugar en especifico muerta de la verguenza , Soul la vio correr pero ella no se percato de el , la guadaña siguio avanzando hasta encontrarse con su hijo y algunos compañeros.

_¿ que le pasa a Alicia ?_pregunto Soul

_na .. nada solo esta ..._Kenta lo dudo un poco _aun siente verguenza por lo de ayer

_ire a verla , adios Kenta kun nos vemos en clase_dijo Valentina mientras corria en la misma dirección que su hermana.

_seguro que no pasa nada _ volvio a insistir la guadaña mortal

_no nada me voy a clase nos vemos en la proxima hora _dijo Kenta huyendo del lugar

Kenta sabia muy bien que Alicia era de esas personas que no aceptaban la ayuda de nadie , pero tampoco tenia una gran paciencia.

Las horas pasaron y la shinigami se cansaba de pensar como era que en unas dos horas su reputación como la hija del Lord Shinigami ahora habia pasado a ser la nueva facil del Shibusen , asi pues en estas dos horas los chicos no paraban de levantarle la falda o mirar debajo de ella , se sentia extrañamente impotente . No podia hacer nada porque...

Estaban en clase

No debia perder al compostura no era propio de una señorita

Si decia algo lo haria en el momento justo.

Tsubaki quien era la maestra de esta clase la habia observado distraida, salio del salón y se encontro con Maka quien se dirijia a otra clase.

_Maka chan que bueno que te veo tengo que hablar contigo _dijo Tsubaki

_¿que sucede Tsubaki ?_pregunto Maka

_pues yo no soy muy cercana a Alicia pero a estado rara todo el día y no solamente eso creo que tiene que ver con lo que paso ayer_dijo Tsubaki

_pues crei que Kenta ya se habia disculpado_expreso Maka

_no es eso Maka chan creo que los chicos de este año son un tanto malcriados aun estan empezando y creo que dado lo que paso con Kenta han agarrado a Alicia como un objeto de diversión_dijo Tsubaki

_crees deberiamos decirle a Kid esto no es bueno _dijo Maka

_no lose pero porque no le dices a Kenta que hable con ella ellos son amigos y podrian apoyarse mutuamente_dijo Tsubaki

_esta bien hablare con el en la merienda_contesto Maka

El descanso llego y los chicos se dirijieron para la cafeteria del Shibusen mientras observaban la comida

_haber que quiero comer hoy _dijo Millet

_esperame un momento antes que Takashi y tu acabe con todo dejenos elegir primero_dijo Ryota

_me estas llamando tragona _dijo Millet

_que acaso no lo eres _dijo Osamu

_tu tambien que tienen en mi contra_reprocho Millet

_nada pero ustedes nos dejan sin comida _dijo Osamu

_el tiene razon_dijo Ryota

_ya chicos solo cojan algo ¿ que comeras tu One sama ?_dijo Valentina

_..._silencio su hermana no respondia

_NIAJAJAJAJA se ha quedado muda al ver mi grandeza_dijo Takashi

_no creo que sea eso Takashi _dijo Hiroko

_despues de todo tu tienes menos grandeza que una hormiga_dijo Kenta

Alicia seguia perdida cogio algo totalmente asimetrico y se dirijio a la mesa seguida de sus amigos mientras lo que pasaban por ahi no hacian mas que reirse . Sus amigos observaban la escena algo molestos . En eso Kenta vio a sus padres parados en una esquina de la cafeteria llamandolo , se paro y se acerco a ellos .

_¿ que sucede ?_pregunto el albino mirando a sus padres

_pues venimos a hablar contigo sobre Alicia_dijo Soul

_Tsubaki me conto unas cosas Kenta no crees que seria bueno conversar con Alica y ..._Maka no pudo terminar porque Kenta comenzo a reir.

_se puede saber ¿ de que te ries ?_pregunto Maka enojada

_respondele a tu madre _dijo Soul

_pues es que jajajaja ustedes no conocen a Alicia miren _dijo Kenta señalando a Alicia

La joven shinigami se paro de la mesa estanpando sus manos en la mesa , imitando el estilo de Black Star se paro sobre la mesa y con libro en mano grito.

_OIGAN ASIMETRICOS _dijo la shinigami

Todos en la cafeteria voltearon y miraron con curiosidad a la shinigami mientras Kenta sonreia de lado. Entonces la shinigami tomo las puntas de su falda y la levanto completa , nadie entendia nada ¿ pero que demonios ? preguntaban algunos.

_MIRANLAS BIEN PORQUE SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LAS VEAN , EL DIA DE HOY MUCHOS CREYERON DIVERTIDO BURLARSE DE MI PUES SE ACABO AL PROXIMO IDIOTA QUE INTENTE LEVANTARME LA FALDA JURO QUE LO ENVIO CON UN BOLETO SIN RETORNO AL OTRO MUNDO A PUNTA DE PURO ALICIA CHOP Y SI YO NO LO CONSIGO TENGAN LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE MI PADRE LO HARA Y USTEDES CHICAS TONTAS PORQUE MEJOR NO OCUPAN SU TIEMPO APRENDIENDO A SER MENOS DEBILES EN LUGAR DE ANDAR TRAS EL CHISME._dijo gritando la chica , acto seguido se bajo de la mesa.

_COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARLE EL PORTAGONISMO A TU DIOS _dijo Takashi

_silencio asimetrico _dijo Alcia.

Soul y Maka seguian sin creer lo que acaban de ver

_bien si me diculpan tengo que volver con mi tecnico _dijo Kenta

De regreso a casa las gemelas bromeaban entre ellas sobre lo sucedido , cuando entraron se toparon con la mirada de sus padres muy serios.

_papá ¿ que haces tan temprano en casa?_dijo Valentina

Kid no respondio , miro a Chrona

_Valentina ve arriba tu padre y yo queremos hablar con tu hermana_dijo Chrona

_¿ sucede algo ?_pregunto la joven bruja

_no es nada solo ve a tu cuarto _dijo Kid

Valentina hizo caso y Alicia se enfrento a la mirada enojada de sus padres

_ya hablen ¿ hice algo malo ?_dijo la shinigami

_malo es poco , hiciste una estupidez que no pense que harias_dijo Kid con aquella mirada que le ponia los pelos de punta.

_Alicia Julieta Death estas en graves problemas _dijo Chorna

Si su madre habia usado su nombre completo , aqui se habia armado un lio de lo grande o como dirian los humanos se armo la gorda.


	7. Chapter 7

La shinigami miro a sus padres una vez mas como esperando su sentencia.

_y bien Alicia _pregunto Chrona

_pues en mi defensa quiero decir que lo hice para demostrar algo _respondió Alicia

_demostrar que Alicia no demostraste nada , levantarse la falda frente a medio shibusen no es simétrico jovencita si querías aclarar algo esa no era la manera _dijo con enojo Kid

_pero papá es mi manera de hacer las cosas podrías por lo menos tratar de entenderme _dijo la shinigami

_que tengo que entender , tu falta de educación y respeto , me has decepcionado hija_respondió Kid .

_papá por favor no quiero pelear contigo pero yo se como hago las cosas_replico Alicia

Chorna abrió lo ojos y por fin entendió su hija estaba creciendo y trataba de encontrar su propio estilo aunque .

_Alicia _llamo Chrona

La shinigami dejo de discutir con su padre y poso su mirada en su madre

_si _respondió Alicia

_entiendo que quieras buscar la manera de darte a respetar pero no crees que a lo mejor esa no fue al correcta_pregunto Chrona

_pues yo ... no ... lo pensé mucho solo quería que dejaran de hacer eso _dijo La shinigami apenada

_bien , vete a dormir si en un rato esta la cena_dijo Chrona mientras le sonreía a su hija

_gracias por entender mamá_dijo Alicia

La técnico subió las escaleras directo a su habitación , dejando a sus padres solos

_¿y eso que fue ?_pregunto Kid

_ella esta buscando su estilo , esta creciendo y por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo , Alicia ya no es tu niñita ahora es una técnico y como tal se tiene que ganar respeto ella sola sin que papa interfiera _respondió Chrona con todo seguridad dejando asombrado al Shinigami.

_puede que tengas razón ya no es una niñita , trece años _suspiro el Shinigami recordando a sus pequeñas y mirando a su esposa _no pude haber escogido mejor Chrona cuando decidí que tu serias la madre de mis hijas.

Al día siguiente en el Shibusen todo marcho como normalmente lo hacia nadie se atrevía a hacerle nada a Alicia después del discurso amenazador . Los días próximos las clases continuaron como de costumbre calmadamente , pero las cosas cambiarían ese día para los nuevos técnicos .

Estaban en la clase de Soul , el timbre sono dando por terminada la hora , los alumnos comenzaron a pararse cuando ...

_quédense un momento en sus sitios _dijo Soul mientras los alumnos retomaban sus lugares y el sonreía de manera cool _como sabrán ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que se unieron a la clase NOT como los nuevos novatos de este año y Shinigami sama a determinado que ya están listos para empezar con las misiones , en el pasillo encontraran la tabla de misiones se les ha asignado una de acuerdo a su nivel asegúrense de cumplirla y den su mejor esfuerzo pueden retirarse .

Inmediatamente después los alumnos salieron corriendo a ver el cuadro de misiones mas que emocionados , los alumnos buscaban su nombre decesperadamente por ver que misión les tocaba.

_NIAJAJAJA UN DIOS COMO YO SEGURAMENTE SERA ASIGNADO A LA MEJOR MISIÓN DE TODAS MORTALES_dijo Takashi mientras Millet buscaba el nombre de su técnico.

_nos ha tocado una misión en la ciudad iremos en la casa de un asesino _dijo Millet

_VEN QUE LES DIJE _presumió Takashi

_¿ que nos toco a nosotras Valentina chan ?_pregunto Hiroko

_pues es una misión en la aldea de mecánicos donde se hacen los golem_dijo Valentina

_que suerte aprenderemos mucho _dijo Hiroko

_adivinen que Osamu y yo tenemos una misión fuera de Death the City _dijo Ryota

_NO ES POSIBLE QUE LES HAYAN DADO UNA MISIÓN MEJOR QUE LA MÍA_dijo Takashi

_¿ y adonde irán ?_pregunto Hiroko

_iremos a Canadá _dijo osamu

_geniaaaaaal_dijo Millet

Entonces todos notaron que cierta pareja de técnicos estaba muy callada

_¿ sucede algo One sama ?_pregunto Valentina preocupada

_no esta _dijo Alicia

_¿ que sucede ?_pregunto Takashi

_no esta mi nombre _dijo Alicia muy desconcertada

_estas segura revisaste bien _dijo Kenta tratando de sonar calmado

_si así es pero no esta Kenta , lo siento parece que no soy tan buen _dijo la shinigami mientras bajaba la cabeza decepcionada

_NIJAJAJAJA ASÍ NUNCA SUPERARAS A TU DIOS _dijo Takashi

_este no es el momento _dijo Millet mientras le tiraba un zape a su técnico

_descuida Valentina chan seguro ahí una explicación_dijo Hiroko tratando de animarla

_eso a lo mejor no te pongas así Alicia_dijo Kenta , el también estaba decepcionado pero no le gustaba ver triste a su técnico.

_la explicación es que no tengo talento para esto _dijo Alicia mientras caía en la depresión al mismo estilo que su madre _no se como lidiar con esto.

Todos se alejaron de inmediato este debía ser el fin Alicia actuando como su hermana , Kenta se acerco y toco el hombro de su técnico

_eso no es verdad no eres mala solo ahí que entrenar mas _dijo Kenta mientras sonreía de manera cool

_gracias _dijo Alicia dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

En eso se fijaron que alguien los llamaba voltearon sus miradas

_sucede algo James sempai _dijo Valentina un tanto nerviosa

_no es nada quería darles un mensaje de shinigami sama a Alicia y Kenta_dijo James

_a nosotros _dijeron los nombrados al unisono

_si a ustedes Shinigami sama quiere verlos_dijo James

Kenta y Alicia se miraron las caras con duda

_bien eso es todo tengo una misión si no llego mi padre me diseccionara _dijo James con una sonrisa

La pareja de técnico y arma se dirigieron hacia el Death Room con gran curiosidad , una vez frente a shinigami sama...

_nos mandaste a llamar padre _pregunto Alicia

_así es pasen _respondió shinigami

_¿ cual es el asunto shinigami sama ?_interrogo Kenta

_como verán sus nombres no están en la tabla de misiones_dijo Shinigami

_así es , padre si esto es un castigo por lo de ayer ya te explique que ..._Alicia quiso continuar pero su padre la interrumpió.

_ningún castigo hija , ¿ que acaso un padre no puede darse el gusto de decirle su primera misión a su hija ?_pregunto el Shinigami con sarcasmo

_es decir que si tenemos un misión_dijo Kenta con desconcierto

_así es pero Shinigami sama quería dárselas en privado_dijo Soul que había estado observando desde hace un rato

_esto es genial y ¿ cual es ?_pregunto Alicia

_una muy simple tienen que ir al desierto y derrotar a un prekishin que esta causando alboroto_dijo Kid

_esta bien daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo _dijo Alicia_pero tendremos que ir a pie ya que le preste la patineta a Valentina

_de eso me encargo yo_dijo Soul mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregaba a Kenta_es toda tuya hijo.

_enserio cool gracias papá_dijo Kenta sin creer que su padre le estuviera entregando las llaves de su moto_vamos Alicia

_bien , adiós volveremos pronto

Inmediatamente después de que la pareja de técnico y arma se fueron , Kid prendo el espejo para observar la misión de su hija.

Kenta y Alicia se encontraban afuera del Shibusen , la chica esperaba pacientemente a que su arma trajera el transporte . Hasta que lo vio aparecer con una moto

_bien vayamos_dijo Kente

Alicia se sentó en la moto y colo sus manos a ambos lados del asiento para no caerse. Kenta arranco . Durante el camino hacia el desierto no hablaron mucho preferían concentrarse en la misión , cuando llegaron.

_usa tu percepción y encuentra ese huevo de Kishin_dijo kenta

_en eso estoy , ve mas despacio_dijo Alicia

_de acuerdo_dijo Kenta de mala gana

La shinigami cerro los ojos y se concentro , en el desierto no hay muchas almas por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el alma que estaba buscando.

_la encontré_dijo Alicia

_genial ¿ en que dirección ?_pregunto Kenta

_por ahí_dijo Alicia señalando al frente_sera mejor que vayamos a pies y dejes la moto por aquí

_esta bien_dijo Kenta

Comenzaron a caminar hacia le lugar indicado cuando Alicia paro en seco

_¿ que sucede?_pregunto la guadaña

_estoy nerviosa _dijo Alicia

_vamos eres una shinigami no tengas miedo_dijo kenta

_no es miedo dije nervios_dijo Alicia

_entonces vamos_dijo Kenta

_¡espera!_grito Alicia

Kenta freno inmediatamente sus pasos y miro a su técnico

_esta debajo de nosotros

Cuando menos se lo esperaron un escarabajo gigante salio de la arena , Kenta y Alicia se alejaron inmediatamente para no ser sepultados en la arena

_LISTA_dijo Kenta a Alicia

_EMPECEMOS_dijo la Shinigami

Kenta adquirió su forma de arma en le aire y cayo sobre las manos de su técnico , era la primera vez que se transformaba completamente.

_bien derrotemos a este preKishin_dijo Alicia

El enorme escarabajo se escondió de nuevo en la arena , Alicia permaneció quieta siguiendo el alma que se escabullía entre la arena ; reapareció entre la arena pero esta vez Alicia blandió la guadaña dándole de lleno en la espalda , ahí fue donde descubrió que su coraza era muy dura .

_¿ que sucedió ?_pregunto el arma al ver que el ataque no dio resultado

_la coraza de su espalda en dura tenemos que atacar la pierna o el estomago_dijo Alicia

Sujeto a Kenta y comenzó a girarlo en sus manos , entonces otra hoja de metal se desprendió de la parte baja de la guadaña.

_¿ ERES UNA DOBLE GUADAÑA?_pregunto Alicia

_no lo sabia créeme_dijo kenta

_bien intentare algo divertido_dijo Alicia

El escarabajo aprovecho para atacarlos , pero Alicia fue mas rápida lo esquivo y decidió probar su idea , coloco la guadaña sobre sus hombros y en esa posición comenzó a girar, creando una especie de pequeño tornado con su cuerpo , lo siguiente que paso fue algo rápido , la shinigami se escabullo por debajo del escarabajo y le corto las piernas para luego darle un golpe de lleno en el estomago derrotándolo finalmente , dejando ver una pequeña alma flotante de color rojo .

_¿ que esperas cometela ?_dijo Alicia

_esta bien luego me dirás ¿ como hiciste ese ataque?_dijo kenta y comenzó a devorar el alma del escarabajo al mismo estilo que su padre.

_eso fue fácil _dijo Alicia

_si contamos tu extraño ataque lo fue_dijo kenta

_lo pensé rápido para que sepas_dijo Alicia_ademas tu no me dijiste que eras una doble guadaña

_no lo sabia por ultima vez_dijo Kenta

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la moto . Entonces sucedió la arena comenzó a levantarse como una especie de tormenta peor se sentía pesada .

Por otro lado Un Shinigami observaba desesperado junto a otro lo que estaba pasando.

_ pero que demonios no puedo ver nada_dijo Kid

_calma shinigami sama debe ser una tormenta cualquiera _dijo sid

_espero no se pierdan _dijo Kid

En eso entro Maka totalmente desesperada

_¿ que sucede Maka?_pregunto Soul

_una bruja ... ahí una bruja en el desierto_dijo Maka con el poco aliento que le quedaba

_MALDITA SEA SABIA QUE ALGO ASÍ PASARÍA_dijo Kid furioso

Mientras tanto en el desierto ambos chicos estaban rodeados de arena , la arena comenzó a formar una especie de figura frente a ellos . Alicia abrió mucho los ojos

_Kenta transformate ahora_dijo Alicia

Mientras Kenta adquiría nuevamente su forma de arma

_¿ que sucede ?_pregunto la doble guadaña

_esta es el alma de una bruja_dijo Alicia

Al terminar de formarse la arena , se pudo apreciar a una mujer de cabello cafe , vestida con un top rojo y una falda de igual color sentada sobre una escoba .

_¿ quien eres ?_dijo Alicia mientras sostenía la guadaña amenazante

_tranquila no quiero hacerte daño vine aquí para darte un mensaje_dijo la bruja

_¿que mensaje?_pregunto la shinigami sin bajar la guardia

_veo que han derrotado a mi escarabajo , igual fue una buena idea para traerlos aquí_dijo la bruja

_tu ¿ que estas buscando ?_pregunto seria la shinigami

_Alicia Death hija de Shinigami sama , tienes una hermana llamada Valentina ¿ cierto ?_dijo la Bruja

_¿ como sabes eso ? ¿ quien demonios eres ?habla rápido antes de que me lleve tu alma_dijo Alicia

_pero que carácter , jajaja yo solo te venia a decir que ella esta buscando una bruja poderosa para desatar la locura nuevamente sera mejor que todo Shibusen se cuide en especial ustedes dos porque ella te quiere muerta A –li-cia_dijo la bruja

Alicia se quedo estática ante esas palabras ¿ quien era ella ?

_¿ de quien estas hablando?_pregunto la shinigami

_jajajajajajaja... hablo de Medusa_dijo la bruja

La shinigami bajo inmediatamente la guadaña y cayo de rodillas al suelo , esto no debía estar pasando se supone que sus padres se habían desecho de esa bruja en la batalla contra el Kishin y este estaba muerta ¿ no ?.

_es mentira Medusa esta muerta igual el Kishin_dijo Alicia

_se nota que Shibusen aun oculta muchos secretos a sus alumnos , el Kishin no esta muerto querida solo fue encerrado en la luna y Medusa fingió su propia muerte .

De pronto la arena se calmo y la bruja desapareció , Kenta recupero su forma humana y coloco una mano en el hombro de su técnico .

En el Death Room las cosas eran diferentes Kid estaba desesperado por su hija .

_Kid mira ya paso _dijo Maka señalando el espejo

El shinigami miro en el interior del espejo y le alivio mucho que Alicia estuviera bien físicamente claro , emocionalmente su hija lucia agotada.

_¿ y la bruja ?_pregunto Soul

_desapareció debe estar usando Soul protec_dijo Maka

_después de la muerte de Mabaa sama el mundo de las brujas a estado dividido _dijo Kid_ya no podemos confiar demasiado en ellas ahí brujas que no están de nuestro lado

_es verdad es como si la locura se estuviera desatando poco a poco_dijo Maka

_por eso ahí que preparar bien a los técnicos , tal vez la generación anterior no pudo pero tengo fe en esta_dijo Sid

Soul observaba callado la escena lo cual era muy extraño en el peor nadie se imaginaba que el demonio de su cabeza comenzaba a molestarlo de nuevo.

En el desierto Alicia y Kenta subieron a la moto , pero a diferencia de la vez anterior Alicia estaba fuertemente sujetada del torso de su arma y tenia al cabeza recostada en su espalda.

_¿ me vas a contar que te pasa ?_pregunto Kenta

_Medusa es mi abuela_dijo la shinigami en un susurro que solo ellos pudieron oir

_ya entiendopero no te pongas asi descansa un poco en lo que llegamos_sugirio su arma

La shinigami cerro los ojos tratando de dormir para olvidar algunas cosas del momento.


	8. Chapter 8

De vuelta a Shibusen ninguno de los dos técnicos dijo nada , hasta llegar al Death Room donde los esperaban los esperaban los padres de Kenta y el padre de Alicia junto a Sid sensei .

_gracias que llegaron bien_dijo Shinigami sama

_¿ no sintieron el alma de la bruja ?_pregunto Maka preocupada

_la verdad pues..._Kenta hiba a contar lo sucedido con la bruja pero Alicia lo interrumpio

_no encontramos nada , si senti el alma de la bruja pero no nos topamos con ella_dijo Alicia segura de sus palabras

_eso es genial pero entonces ¿ que paso con la arena ?_dijo Soul

_fue solo una simple tormenta de arena_dijo Alicia

_se lo dije Shinigami sama no hay de que preocuparse _dijo Sid

_asi es bueno me voy a casa adios papá te veo en casa , hasta luego senseis _dijo Alicia

_voy contigo , nos vemos luego _dijo Kenta

La pareja de arma y técnico salio del Death Room , cuando se encontraban fuera de Shibusen Kenta retuvo del brazo a Alicia pero esta no volteo seguía escondiendo su rostro bajo el cerquillo.

_¿ por que no les dijiste ?_pregunto Kenta

_tengo mis razones Evans _respondio Alicia

_¿ y cuales son ?_si bien Kenta se encontraba enojado en este momento trataba de controlarse

_no te importan ahora suelta mi brazo _dijo Alicia

_SE ACABO MIRAME ALICIA_dijo Kenta gritando

_NO QUIERO DÉJAME_Alicia comenzó a forcejear con Kenta , pero al final su arma le gano logrando por fin que que la shinigami lo mirara.

_perdón_dijo la shinigami en un susurro

_esta bien _dijo Kenta mientras abrazaba suavemente a su técnico

_¿ por que no les dijiste?_pregunto Kenta

_porque el nombre de Medusa en mi familia es prohibida _dijo Alicia mientras se separaba de Kenta y lo miraba a los ojos.

_lo entiendo pero ¿ no crees que seria mejor si ellos se enteran?_dijo kenta

_no de ninguna manera , no quiero decir nada puede que esa bruja nos este mintiendo y alerte a todos por nada , vamos a investigar nos volveremos mas fuertes y yo personalmente me encargare de Medusa_dijo la shinigami

_es por eso quieres hacer esto por ti misma_dijo Kenta

_así es ademas si mi madre se entera la locura regresaría a ella y no permitiré que esa bruja acabe con el matrimonio de mis padres quiero hacer esto ¿ me vas a ayudar?

_claro soy tu arma y estare para ti siempre , aunque la verdad creo que esto es una locura pero te apoyare porque soy tu amigo asi que confia en mi _dijo kenta

_lo hare Kenta , ahora vamonos antes de que se haga mas tarde_dijo Alicia

_vamos , sabes me preguntaba ¿ como crees que les haya ido en sus misiones a los demás ?_dijo Kenta

_no se pero espero que todo haya salido bien_dijo Alicia

( A PARTIR DE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO SE CONTARA DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE LOS OTROS PERSONAJES PARA EXPLICAR QUE LES PASO EN SUS MISIONES )

Takashi Pov

En la noche , el gran ninja Takashi Star se esconde en las sombras persiguiendo a su enemigo el asesino de la campera blanca con el cuchillo en la mano . El gran héroe Takashi Star lo persigue siguiendo las reglas del asesino.

"_desaparece en las sombras y elimina tu presencia analiza tu objetivo y encuentra su punto débil "_

El asesino corre por los callejones de Death the City sin darse cuenta que el ninja lo persigue sigilosamente.

" _adelantate al enemigo predice sus pensamientos y movimientos "_

El asesino se dirige al callejón sin salida , nuestro gran héroe lo persigue para atraparlo ahora solo falta el ultimo paso.

"_acaba con el enemigo antes de que note tu presencia "_

_YAHOO ALTO AHI ASESINO_grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver al asesino frente a mi

_Takashi se supone que un asesino es sigiloso_dijo mi compañera Millet

_JA UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO NO TIENE PORQUE OCULTAR SU GRANDEZA_dije

_olvídalo atrapa al asesino antes de que escape_dijo Millet

_ESTA BIEN LO HAREMOS A TU MANERA , ASESINO JEFT THE KILLER HE VENIDO A LLEVARME TU ALMA_grite tan seguro , porque yo soy un gran dios

Mire a Millet y ella entendió inmediatamente tomando su forma de arma . La forma de arma de Millet es genial tiene el mismo don que mi hermana puede transformarse en dos armas , dos cuchillas una a cada mano y la hoja de cuchilla aumenta si yo quiero.

_acabemos y vamonos este tipo me da escalofrios

_Bien Millet filo medio_dije

La hoja de la cuchilla se hizo mas grande , esto era pan comido el asesino solo tenia un cuchillo de cocina en la mano almenos eso pensaba porque veía Salir la punta del arma desde su campera.

_CON ESE PATETICO CUCHILLO NO VENCERAS A UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO

Sonrió con su horrible rostro color blanco mientras sus manos se volvían dos grandes navajas .

_BIEN SERA ALGO INTERESANTE

La pelea comenzó y nuestras cuchillas chocaban claro que un gran dios como yo tenia toda la ventaja de ganar , pero debo admitirlo este tipo era fuerte.

_NO PERMITIRE QUE UN MORTAL COMO TU ME GANE

_Takashi concentrate o no ganaras

_BIEN INTENTARE ALGO.

Con mis grandes habilidades de ninja trepe en la pared y le dispare mi onda de alma con un certero golpe en la espalda para luego cortarlo a la mitad .

_EL GRAN HEROE A GANADO _dije mientras veia flotante el alma de el asesino Jeft the Killer

_bien echo Takashi si que eres un gran Dios_me dijo alabandome , enserio adoraba mi arma

_PORSUPUESTO QUE LO SOY NO TIENES QUE TEMER MIENTRAS ESTES A MI LADO

_terminare con esto para irme_dijo Millet

Fin de Takashi Pov

Valentina Pov.

Estábamos por llegar a la aldea de los mecánicos , gracias a Shinigami sama Alicia me presto su patineta Hiroko iba conmigo en su forma de arma . Un arco y Flechas lose es raro que pueda ser dos armas al mismo tiempo.

Una vez en nuestro destino baje de la patineta mientras Hiroko retomaba su forma humana para estirar el cuerpo .

_segun las indicaciones de mi padre tenemos que hablar con los aldeanos y preguntar por el tecnico que fuciono su alma con la del golem_dije

_bien entonces vamos Valentina chan para volver rapido_dijo Hiroko

Ambas comenzamos a caminar , pero claro los mecánicos de la aldea nunca veían con buenos ojos a los técnicos de Shibusen.

_Valentina chan creo que no les agradamos_dijo Hiroko

_puede ser no se como lidiar con la gente que mira feo_dije

_preguntemosle a ese buen hombre_dijo Hiroko mientras señalaba a un anciano

Hiroko y yo nos acercamos al anciano mientras este levantaba la cabeza para mirarnos

_disculpe señor_dijo Hiroko_venimos a investigar sobre el técnico que fusiono su alma con la del golem.

_ya veo son técnicos de Shibusen_dijo el anciano

_si así es_dije

_yo les aconsejaria que comienzen su busqueda por el bosque y se alejen de aqui Shibusen no es bien recibido en la aldea de los mecanicos_dijo el anciano

Sin mas que decir , comenzamos a caminar en dirección al bosque , a diferencia de Alicia yo no poseo la percepción de almas para nada . Seguimos caminando hacia ningún lugar en especifico . Cuando de pronto algo comenzo a acercarse derribando los arboles que se cruzaban en su camino.

_Hiroko chan_dije mirando a mi compañera . la cual asintió y retomo su forma de arma , me puse en posición defensiva a la espera de aquel Golem se acercara.

Al verlo salir y pararse frente a mi me dio algo de miedo , era muy grande y comenze a pensar cosas negativas ¿ que pasa si mis flechas no lo derriban ? ¿ que pasa si no completo esta misión? , pero fue la voz de Hiroko la que me despertó.

_no tengas miedo Valentina chan , confia en ti como lo hace Alicia_dijo Hiroko

Mis manos dejaron de temblar y asentí con la cabeza.

La batalla dio inicio , el Golem trataba de atacarme y destrozaba el bosque , no me extrañaba que fuera así de fuerte después de todo se había fusionado con el alma de un mecánico.

Disparaba mis flechas una tras otras pero el las esquivaba , en ese momento cometí el mismo error que en la practica con Black Star sensei , sentí miedo y no me percate del golpe que se avecinaba , fui lanzada contra un árbol junto a Hiroko , veía al Golem caminar hacia a mi , entonces me percate siempre era igual , yo nunca seré tan fuerte como Alicia , ella siempre me defiende y pelea por mi entre a Shibusen con la esperanza de ser mas fuerte peor no lo conseguí y esta vez mi hermana no esta aquí para salvarme .

_Valentina chan no te des por vencida tu eres un persona muy fuerte solo tienes que creer en ti , eres una bruja hija de un shinigami , se que tienes miedo todos lo tienen pero el miedo da coraje eso es lo que dijo Maka sensei recuerdalo_dijo mi arma

Me pare inmediatamente , Hiroko tiene razón yo no seré menos que mi hermana ambas tenemos los mismos padres.

Lanza la flecha directamente al Golem con una determinación que no sabia que tenia , después de eso pude ver un pequeño huevo de color rojo flotar. Hiroko chan retomo su forma original.

_bien hemos terminado _dije alegremente

_así parece _dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa

A los pocos segundos de de terminar algo extraño paso , una misteriosa figura apareció en medio del caos ocasionado por el golem , era una mujer tenia el cabello marrón y llevaba una especia de top rojo con una falda del mismo color corta.

_veo que han derrotado a mi creación_dijo friamente

_tu fusionaste el alma del mecánico con la del golem ¿ quien eres ?_mi rostro estaba lleno de confusión absoluta. Mientras sujetaba mi arco dispuesta a dispararle

_dos hermanas misma reacción_dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba

_¿ a que te refieres ? ¿ dime quien eres ?_dije tratando de sonar seguro

_baja eso no necesitas usarlo frente a mi _dijo de modo divertido_pero mirate eres la viva imagen de tu madre ahora veo porque ella te quiere

_no tengo la menor idea de quien hablas_dije

_hasta eres una bruja_dijo

_¿ como lo sabes?_pregunte

_porque yo tambien lo soy y solo he venido a darte un mensaje _dijo mientras sonreia

_¿ cual es? Habla rápido

_es departe de Medusa

Al escuchar ese nombre mis piernas temblaron y deje caer mi arma inmediatamente , Hiroko retomo su forma humana , me vio temblar y abrazarme a mi misma.

_¿ que le hiciste?_dijo Hiroko

_solo le recorde sus raices_dijo la bruja

_Valentina chan reacciona_dijo Hiroko mientras me sacudia , yo comenza a balbucear cosas sin sentido , apreté fuertemente los puños y mire a la bruja

_si es departe de Medusa yo no quiero saber_respondi

_probablemente tu no lo sepas valentina pero tu eres una de las brujas mas poderosas que hay , estas destinada a grandes cosas si te unes a Medusa , ella planea su regreso y con tu ayuda Shibusen por fin caera_dijo la bruja

_yo no ayudare a alguien como Medusa , nunca asi que largate y dile a esa bruja horrible que no se atreva a mostrarse por Death The City porque mi padre el shinigami acabara con ella_dije tan segura que me sorprendi

_es curioso sabes uan bruja como tu malgasta su don ayudando a los humanos , por cierto tu hermana Alicia ya sabe de esto_dijo ella mientras desaparecia en el aire

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por cierto hoy estoy de cumpleaños , por eso me eh demorado disculpen si tiene algunas fallas pero bueno espero sus Rewies , lamento haber matado a Jeft en este relato**


	9. Chapter 9

**antes de comenzar algunas aclaraciones , primero que nada yo me baso en el manga de Soul Eater , segundo Soul Eater no me pertenece de lo contrario Kid seria mio , y tercero las verdades sobre todo lo ocurrido con el Kishin en el fic le fueron ocultados a todos los nuevos estudiantes por eso Alicia y Valentina no saben nada . Eso es todo espero sus rewies disfruten el cap.( que tiene mucho suspenso cha chan chan )**

* * *

**CASA DE SHINIGAMI SAMA 20:30 PM**

Todos se encontraban cenando en la mesa calladamente para sorpresa de Kid , por lo general sus hijas solían hablar mucho durante la mesa.

Pero ahí estaban Alicia y Valentina revolviendo la pasta sin decir un palabra.

_ya estoy satisfecha me voy a dormir_dijo Alicia mientras se paraba y reocogia su plato

_pero hija si no has comido casi nada_dijo Chrona

_esta bien dejala debe ser por la emoción de su primera misión _dijo Kid

_asi es , bueno me voy a dormir_dijo Alicia dirigiendose a la cocina

Valentina observo a su hermana y lo pensó un momento para después limpiarse con la servilleta.

_yo tampoco tengo apetito buenas noches_dijo Valentina parandose

_pero ¿ que les pasa a estas niñas ?_dijo Chrona mirando a Kid

_seguro que no es nada _dijo Kid

Alicia se coloco su pijama calladamente y se echo a su cama pensativa mirando el techo , a los pocos minutos de estar pensando sin respuestas . Alguien toco su puerta

_pasa_dijo Alicia

Vio entrar a Valentina calladamente , Alicia la miro con curiosidad y su hermana inmediatamente se metió debajo de las sabanas y se abrazo a la cintura de Alicia.

_¿que te pasa ? Valentina ya suéltame no me abraces así sabes que no me gusta_dijo Alicia sorprendida y a la vez forcejeando con su hermana para que esta la soltara.

_no quiero tengo miedo _dijo Valentina en un susurro

_sueltame y cuentame ¿ que te sucede ?_dijo Alicia

_tu viste a la bruja ¿ verdad ?_pregunto Valentina soltando a Alicia y bajando la mirada

Alicia abrio la boca como queriendo decir algo pero luego la cerro y asintió con al cabeza

_es verdad Medusa esta viva y destruira el matrimonio de nuestros padres_dijo Valentina comenzando a sollozar

_no digas tonterías_dijo Alicia tratando de callar los sollozos de su hermana_Val mírame estoy aquí.

Valentina levanto los ojos y miro a su hermana

_Medusa no puede estar viva y si lo esta te aseguro que esa bruja no destruira nada_dijo Alicia con seguridad

_quiero creerte Alicia pero tengo miedo y ..._dijo Valentina

_el Kishin también esta vivo_dijo Alicia

En ese momento los ojos de Valentina se abrieron a mas no poder , y una mirada de terror inundo sus ojos por otro lado Alicia miro hacia arriba .

_pero no tengo miedo la tia Maka siempre dice que el miedo te da coraje y es lo que yo necesito , entrenare duro y con el alma de Medusa convertire a Kenta en Death Scythe e ire por el Kishin esta decidido _dijo Alicia

Valentina cerro los ojos y sonrió , la mirada de su hermana demostraba determinación y ella confiaba ciegamente en que Alicia podía con esto.

_tienes razon ahi que pensar en positivo yo tambien me volvere fuerte_dijo valentina

_así se habla ahora regresemos a dormir _dijo Alicia

_¿ me puedo quedar esta noche contigo one sama ?_pregunto Valentina

_esta bien pero no patees_dijo Alicia

Ambas se acostaron y cerraron los ojos pero sin poder dormir

_sabes cuando estamos asi me recuerda a cuando eramos pequeñas y nos daba miedo en la noche e ibamos a la cama de nuestros padres y nos metiamos debajo de las sabanas_dijo Alicia

_desearia ser una niña de nuevo One sama para ir meterme debajo de las sabanas otra vez_dijo Valentina

_lo se pero recuerdad cuando teniamos once y nos dio miedo _dijo Alicia con una sonrisa

_jajaja la sorpresa que nos llevamos_dijo valentina

_y luego de eso tuvimos " la charla con papá "_dijo Alicia

_nos dejaron traumadas _dijo valentina

Las horas pasaron y ambas gemelas se quedaron dormidas .

Al día siguientee en Shibusen , la clase Not hacia alboroto sobre sus misiones y el nuevo profesor que conocerían , ya que Maka había sido trasladad para enseñar en el EAT.

_parece que tendremos nuevo profesor_dijo Alicia

_seguramente es uno antiguo no te hagas iluciones_dijo Kenta

En eso sentado sobre una silla y cayendo estrepitosamente hizo su aparición Stein .

_perdón lo hare de nuevo_dijo Stein

Todos se le quedaron mirando mientras Alicia enarcaba una ceja en señal de confusión , cuando por fin Stein entro como según el se debía , los alumnos lo miraban con curiosidad.

_sere breve la maestra Maka fue trasladads a la clase EAT y yo sere su profesor ahora mi nombre es Frank Stein para los que no lo saben._dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo maquiavelica

Kenta y Alicia se miraron entre ellos.

_Alicia ese no es el padre de James sempai_dijo Valentina

_si es el pero no se parecen en nada_dijo Alicia

_¿ de que hablas ? si son iguales _dijo Takashi

_si te fijas bien lo unico que tienen de parecido es el color del cabello_dijo Kenta

_es verdad James sempai tiene una duce mirada como Marie sensei_dijo Millet

_concuerdo con ella _dijo Osamu

_oigan por si no lo notaron el profesor los esta escuchando_dijo Ryota

_debería estar alagado de escuchar las palabras de una gran dios como yo , soy tan..._Takashi no pudo terminar porque un bisturi salio volando justo a su frente rosando a Valentina quien se erizo de inmediato.

_si seras idiota_dijo Millet mientras veia a su técnico desangrarse

_silencio todos , voy a comenzar la clase , diseccionando a esta extraña ave _dijo Stein mientras la pobre ave se movia en la mesa de disección atada por las cuerdas

_etto eso no es un ave de pico azul , ¿ que acaso no es tan en peligro de extinción ?_pregunto Hiroko

_asi es por lo tanto seria una pena no disecarla_dijo Stein con sonrisa macabra

_definitivamente James sempai y Stein sensei no se parecen en nada_dijo Alicia

Todos asintieron dándole la razón , pero entonces una idea surgió en a cabeza de Alicia bajo el barullo del salón.

_Stein sensei porque no mejor nos cuenta sobre la batalla contra el Kishin

El bisturí que estaba a punto de atravesar el cuerpo del pobre animal paro inmediatamente y Stein recupero su semblante serio y por alguna razón la clase igual.

_¿ que quiere saber Death sama ?_dijo Stein

_digame solo Alicia ahora soy su alumna no hay porque tratarme con formalidad_dijo Alicia con esa mirada parecida a la de su padre

_esta bien que quieres saber Alicia_dijo Stein

_¿ como fue que Spartoi derroto al Kishin Asura?_dijo Alicia

_el equipo de Spartoi derroto al Kishin Asura en la luna con ayuda de las brujas y otros aliados mas_dijo Stein

_¿ y que paso con la bruja Medusa?_dijo Alicia

_de eso nadie sabe excatamente el caso es que esta muerta_dijo Stein con semblante entre aterrador y serio

_entonces ¿ como saben que esta muerta ?_pregunto Alicia

_esta confirmado_dijo Stein tajantemente

_pero usted acaba de decir que ..._Alicia no termino de hablar porque Stein la interrumpio

_si tienes mas dudas ve y consulta en la biblioteca o con la maestra de historia

Alicia callo inmediatamente cosa rara en ella , pero sin saber su sensei le había dado una buena idea , La biblioteca debía haber un libro sobre la batalla contra el Kishin y si las brujas ayudaron entonces tendría que averiguar que bruja fue.

La clase acabo tras unas horas y Alicia decidió ir directamente a la biblioteca y saltarse la siguiente clase , Kenta porsupuesto la siguió .

_¿ a donde vas ?_pregunto la guadaña

_a la biblioteca_dijo Alicia

_iras a buscar información sobre el kishin_dijo Kenta

_asi es si quieres me acompañas y si no vete a clase_dijo Alicia

_por que siempre piensas que puedes hacer todo sola , te ayudare vamos_dijo Kenta

Ambos caminaron hacia la biblioteca sin imaginarse que sus amigos lo siguieron , cuando llegaron comenzaron a registrar libro por libro gracias al carnet de Alicia.

Después de unos minutos sus amigos aparecieron en escena.

_oigan ¿ ayudamos ?_dijo Osamu

_¿ que hacen aqui ?_dijo Alicia

_actuaban muy sospechoso_dijo Ryota

_y no crean que su gran Dios no se dio cuenta ahora diganlo_dijo Takashi

_¿ que digamos que ?_dijo Kenta

_lo que están escondiendo_dijo Millet

_no escondemos nada_dijo Alicia mirando a su hermana que se encontraba en el grupo

_Alicia chan nosotros somos amigos y ahi que tenernos confianza no le diremos a nadie_dijo Hiroko

Alicia suspiro cansada y empezó a contar todo sobre lo que les había pasado a Valentina y a ella en su misión bajo la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros.

_lo que nos quieres decir es que Medusa puede estar viva y el Kishin tambien_dijo Ryota

_básicamente si_dijo Alicia

_NIJAJAJAJA POR FIN UN ENEMIGO DIGNO DE DERROTAR_dijo Takashi

El bibliotecario callo el barullo inmediatamente mientras todos en coro decían lo siento.

_bien entonces comencemos la búsqueda_dijo Valentina

_¿ que buscamos exactamente?_pregunto Osamu

_un libro que tenga que ver con el Kishin o con brujas_dijo Alicia

Poco después todos buscaban libros con las temáticas ya mencionadas, para agilizar el trabajo se dividieron en dos grupos los que buscaban y los que revisaban la información , aunque luego de buscar por casi dos horas , el grupo de amigos quedo rendido en una de las mesas en la biblioteca.

_llevamos horas buscando y nada_dijo Ryota

_vamos chicos animo aun no hay que rendirnos_dijo Valentina mientras revisaba unos libros

_ no ya no su dios acaba de cansarse de tanto conocimiento_dijo Takashi

_pero si tu solo buscaste libros ni los leiste_dijo Hiroko

_por eso mismo_dijo Takashi

_todos los libros tienen los mismos contenidos y hemos revisado nivel por nivel_dijo Millet

_aun no , nos falta el ultimo nivel_dijo Alicia

_es verdad revisemoslo y regresamos después a la cafetería_dijo Kenta

_si porfavor que muero de hambre_dijo Takashi

Valentina había estado callada todo este tiempo pero cuando Takashi dijo eso ella inmediatamente coloco cuatro libros de masomenos grosor en la mesa.

_ya no mueras de hambre lo encontré_dijo Valentina

_¿ que son esos ?_pregunto Alicia

_son los registros de las brujas en ellos estan los nombres de todas las brujas existentes asi como sus azañas_dijo Valentina

_buen trabajo ahora en parejas busquemos alguna bruja que este relacionada con el Kishin_dijo Alicia

_Hai _dijeron todos

_shhhhhhh_se escucho decir al bibliotecario

_lo sentimos_respondieron todos

Revisaron los libros buscando algo hasta que Valentina se levanto de su asiento y con la vista clavada en el libro dijo.

_lo encontré

_dinos_dijo Alicia

_aqui hablan algo sobre una bruja que ayudo a Shibusen _dijo Valentina

_cool ¿ como se llama ?_pregunto Kenta

_Eruka Frog_dio Valentina

El silencio reino por unos minutos mientras Ryota pensaba como queriendo recordar algo

_¿ que dice sobre ella ?_pregunto Alicia

_dice que es una bruja que trabajaba para Medusa pero luego de ser capturada por un miembro de Spartoi ayudo a Death the Kid , osea nuestro padre , a salir del libro de Eibon y se le perdono la vida_dijo valentina

_el libro de Eibon mi madre me conto que en ese libro el actual shinigami fue encerrado y Spartoi fue en su liberación luego de eso tubieron una batalla con un tal Noah pero cuando quisieron coger el libro de Eibon original Gopher uno de los sirvientes de Noah se lo llevo y nadie sabe mas de el ni del libro_dijo Kenta

Cuando Kenta termino su breve relato sus amigos lo miraban de manera extraña

_¿ que sucede ?_pregunto kenta

_nada me sorprende que tu cerebro de frijol haya retenido tanto_dijo Alicia

_oye eso es un insulto yo tengo mas capacidad cerebral que takashi_dijo Kenta

_como te atreves a llamar tonto al gran ore sama_dijo Takashi

_¡ ya se de donde me suena el nombre !_dijo Ryota mientras era callado por el bibliotecario_losiento

_¿ que es lo que sabes ?_pregunto Alicia

_pues veran hace unos dias mis padres y yo fuimos a un cafe por Death the City uno cerca del mercado al entrar nos atendio una mujer de cabello medio celeste y ojos negros tenia , bueno la cuestion es que mi madre la saludo y la llamo Eruka

_pero serán las misma persona_dijo Osamu

_que importa si hay una pista por mas débil que sea debemos investigar_dijo Alicia_¿ donde queda ese café ?

Ryota le explico exactamente donde quedaba y como llegar

_bien iremos , vamos Valentina_dijo Alicia

_Hai_dijo la menor

_esperen ahorita _dijo Millet

_si , sera mejor que vayamos las dos si todos nos vamos levantaremos sospechas_dijo valentina

_así es ustedes vayan a las clases y cubramnos_dijo Alicia

_iré contigo_dijo kenta

_no quedate si mi padre se entera de que te fuiste con nostras pensara que eres mala influencia, nosotras ya estamos acostumbradas a escaparnos nos no dira nada_dijo Alicia

Dicho esto las gemelas partieron dirigiéndose al café , montadas en la patineta.

_one sama crees que esto este bien_dijo valentina

_no lo se pero yo estoy cansada de mentiras_dijo Alicia

El camino fue callado no demoraron mucho en dar con el café , una vez frente a este ambas gemelas se armaron de valor y entraron . Era un lugar tranquilo con una cantidad moderada de personas , se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron , una joven con traje de mesare de cabello celeste bajo y ojos marrones se acerco a ellas.

_bienvenidas ¿ ordenaran algo ?_pregunto amablemente

_no la verdad estamos bucando a alguien_dijo Valentina

_entiendo ¿ a quien buscan ?_pregunto la joven

_buscamos a Eruka Frog_dijo Alicia

La chica abrio los ojos grande y un semablante serio remplazo su sonrisa

_son estudiantes de Shibusen ¿ verdad ?_dijo la chica

_si así es _dijo valentina

_mi madre no tiene asuntos con Shibusen_dijo la chica

_por favor es importante_dijo Alicia

_esta bien vengan conmigo

Las gemelas siguieron a la chica hasta que se toparon con una pequeña salita seguramente parte de la casa.

_esperen aquí ella vendrá en un minuto

Las gemelas obedecieron Valentina estaba muy nerviosa sin embargo Alicia permanecía con el semblante serio , en eso una mujer de cabello celeste trenzado , ojos negros y dos extraños lunares en cada lado de la boca apareció.

_¿ que quiere Shibusen ahora ?_pregunto calmadamente

_nosotras no venimos de parte de Shibusen_dijo Alicia mientras la mujer tomaba asiento

_¿entonces ?_pregunto Eruka

_somos Alicia y Valentina Death hijas del actual Shinigami_dijo Alicia

_ya veo se nota solo con verlas tu te pareces a se shinigami mientras que tu_dijo apuntando a Valentina_eres la viva imagen de tu madre

_lo sabemos y señora Eruka nosotras queremos saber algo_dijo valentina

_¿ que es ?_pregunto Eruka

_pues veras hace unos días mejor dicho nosotras queremos saber ¿ quien mato a Medusa ? en Shibusen nadie lo dice es mas creo que ocultan muchas cosas.

_Shibusen siempre a tenido sus secretos pero el Shinigami hizo muy mal en ocultarselo a sus hijas , veo en ti esa misma curiosidad que el tenia y por eso te dire_dio Eruka

_gracias_dijo Alicia

_a Medusa la mato su hija Chrona_dijo Eruka

Las gemelas se quedaron heladas si antes todo esto era malo ahora parecía un pesadilla . Alicia se quedo mirando al vacio , antes ella queria saber la verdad pero ahora ubiera preferido mil veces no preguntar.

* * *

**Eso es todo si aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver , en el proximo capitulo veremos ciertas reacciones por parte de Alicia contra su padre pero bueno asi es , es lo que se gana Kid por mentirle .**


	10. Chapter 10

**bien posiblemente este sea la ultima ****actualización ****hasta dentro de unos meses , pero bueno hasta aqui por hoy en el proximo capitulo si les pusiera titulo probablemente se llamaria las memorias de un shinigami pero no les pongo asi que solo esperen **

* * *

El silencio estaba presente Eruka sonreía ante el gesto de desconcierto por parte de las gemelas . Valentina observaba a su hermana y por primera vez en todo este tiempo Alicia tenia una mirada vacía , sin expresiones como si la razón vagara muy lejos de ella y fue entonces que Valentina entendió que para Alicia , la familia era importante.

_etto , señora Eruka_llamo Valentina

_¿ que sucede ?_respondió la bruja

_nosotras necesitamos saber mas sobre esto y me preguntaba si..._dijo Valentina para luego ser interrumpida por la bruja

_en el ultimo nivel de la biblioteca de Shibusen , oculto detrás de un libro negro esta la historia sobre la batalla contra el Kishin que el antiguo shinigami escribió_dijo Eruka , en forma mecánica como si fuera un robot.

_en... pero ... _Valentina no sabia que decir.

_pero tiene un conjuro echo por una bruja que ya no esta entre nosotros_dijo Eruka

_Mabaa sama_dijo Valentina

_la misma

Valentina lo pensó un momento era verdad Mabaa sama murió un tiempo después de la batalla contra el Kishin y su muerte habia sido muy extraña nadie hablaba sobre ello ni siquiera las brujas .

_gracias por todo nos vamos_dijo valentina parándose y tomando a su hermana .

Las gemelas salieron del lugar y caminaron un poco , Alicia seguía con la mirada vacía y de pronto de detuvo ,

_¿ que sucede one sama?_pregunto Valentina tratando de parecer tranquila

Alicia seguía callada , su mente era un completo lio y sus pensamientos se confundían con recuerdos pasados.

_one sama todo estará bien _dijo Valentina sujetando a su hermana por los hombros _volvamos a shibusen

_¿ para que ?_pregunto Alicia

_como que para que , vamos papá estará muy preocupado porque nos fuimos sin decir nada_dijo Valentina

_si tienes razón pero..._dijo Alicia _nos mintieron

_debe haber una razón one sama_dijo Valentina

_estoy cansada de las mentiras Valentina , tengo tanta rabia de saber la verdad y que no me guste , estoy furiosa porque mi padre y mi madre tal vez no sean reales_dijo Alicia

_One sama no digas eso , mira averiguaremos con el libro que me dijo Eruka y luego veremos_dijo Valentina

_tienes razón no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas_dijo Alicia recuperando el animo

_asi se habla ahora vamonos

Camino a shibusen por la mente de Alicia pasaban muchas cosas

Alicia Pov

Estábamos sobre la patineta de camino a Shibusen hace un momento me había enterado cosas que tal vez en realidad no era lo que buscaba , a estas alturas hubiera preferido suprimir mi curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo no.

Tantas cosas acumuladas en mi cabeza , en tantos años jamas me había dado tanta importancia saber mas sobre el pasado de mis padres como ahora . Cerré los ojos un momento tratando de pensar en cosas diferentes pero lo único que veía en mi mente eran recuerdos de mi infancia junto a mi hermana , del amor de nuestros padre , de la familia feliz que somos pero ni yo misma sabia que mi manera de ver las cosas estaban por cambiar.

Fin de Alicia Pov.

Al llegar a Shibusen las estaban esperando

_hola Sid sensei_dijo Valentina

_no deberian estar tan contentas su padre las esta buscando_dijo Sid mientras se iba

_esta bien iremos con el enseguida_dijo la joven bruja

Valentina miro a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros

_bien ¡ devuélveme a mi lista hermana o si no papá nos castigara a ambas reacciona ALICIA !_dijo Valentina mientras sacudía a su hermana quien parecia un papel blanco hasta que Kenta apareció en la escena

_¿ que le sucede ?_pregunto la guadaña

_no reacciona ¿ que hago Kenta kun ? no se como lidiar con esto_dijo Valentina con ojos suplicantes

Kenta se sonrojo y luego miro a su técnico , y se le prendio el foco de la inteligencia . El conocía muy bien a Alicia y sabia que cuando se ponía así solo había una cosa que hacer le dolería a el pero que mas daba .

La joven guadaña suspiro y coloco su cabeza entre los pechos de Alicia ,en ese momento la shinigami reacciono y le estampo un libro en la cabeza

_¡ que demonios haces pervertido !_dijo Alicia luego miro a su hermana _es verdad tenemos que ir con papá

Ambas gemelas se dirigieron al Death Room y luego de un regaño continuaron con sus clases, excepto valentina quien decidio pasar el resto del día en la biblioteca en búsqueda del libro indicado por Eruka.

Al acabar las clases , ambas gemelas regresaron a casa directo al cuarto de Alicia bajo la mirada de sus padres.

_¿ lo encontraste ?_pregunto Alicia

_si aqui esta_dijo Alicia sacando un libro de tapa marrón_pero tal y como Eruka dijo tiene un conjuro y hace que las paginas se vean en blanco

_demonios , y... ¿ no hay una forma de romperlo ?_dijo Alicia

_si pero aun con mi magia y el libro de hechizos que saque de la biblioteca de las brujas me tomarian muchas horas hacer los calculos exactos para encontrar el hechizo_dijo Valentina

_¿ cuantas horas ?_pregunto Alicia

_toda un tarde por lo menos_dijo Valentina

_ummm papá y mamá sospecharian_dijo Alicia

En eso al atención fue dirigida a al libro , Alicia tomo el libro y leyo el titulo

_SOUL EATER_dijo Alicia_se llama como el papá de Kenta

_pero el papá de Kenta se apellida Evans_dijo Valentina

_no seas tonta quiero decir que antes el apodo de Soul sensei era Eater , Soul Eater_dijo Alicia

Despues de darle unas vueltas al asunto las horas pasaron y las llamaron a cenar

**CASA DE SOUL Y MAKA 20:30PM**

Maka terminaba de hacer la cena con su pequeña hija sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina

_¡ soul ayudame a poner la mesa !_grito Maka desde la cocina

_ya voy Maka _dijo Soul

_ Kenta si ya terminaste de ducharte llevate a Yui a la mesa_dijo Maka

Kenta salio del cuarto , y fue hasta la cocina y tomo a su pequeña hermana en brazos mientras esta jugaba con su cabello.

_mami ¿ por que Kenta tiene dientes de tiburon ?_pregunto la pequeña Evans

_por que Kenta se parece a papá_dijo Maka mientras servia

Kenta se llevo a la pequeña a la mesa y todos se sentaron a cenar

_¿ y como te fue hoy Maka ?_pregunto Soul

_bien la clase EAT es muy talentosa _dijo Maka

_que bien por ti mamá en cambio a nosotros nos toco observar la disección de Stein_dijo Kenta

_y adivino le lanzo un bisturi a Takashi_dijo Soul

_si ¿ como sabes ?_pregunto Kenta

_porque es lo que hacia con Black Star _dijo Maka

_ya entiendo_dijo kenta

En eso el telefono sono y Soul contesto

_Alo ¿ quien es ?_pregunto Soul

*que sucede viejo ya no reconoces la voz de tu dios*

_Black Star ¿ que sucede ?

*pues estaba pensando y me preguntaba si mañana vamos en la tarde a jugar baloncesto hace mucho que no lo hacemos ya sabes para aprovechar el fin de semana *

_por fin te hiciste una Black Star

*llama a Kid y avisale , a por cierto que lleve a los chicos para hacer una competencia *

_cool ya me imaginaba algo asi viniendo de ti , bien yo le llamo nos vemos mañana

*bien el gran ore sama se despide adios *

_adios

Soul colgo y luego le conto el plan para mañana mientras tomaba el telefono y llamaba a Kid

Por otro aldo las gemelas cenaban calladamente mientras su padre les contaba unas cosas , hasta que el telefono sono y el shinigami contesto .

Despues de unos minutos su padre colgo

_¿ que queria Soul ?_pregunto Chrona

_nada amor , Soul solo queria invitarnos a jugar baloncesto_dijo Kid

_¿ iras ?_pregunto Chrona

_si sera divertido y tu tambien , Maka y Tsubaki estaran ahi podrian aprovechar y conversar un poco_dijo Kid

_esta bien iremos _dijo Chrona

Las gemelas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron como viendo su oportunidad de llevar a cabo un plan.

Al dia siguiente por la tarde , todos se alistaron menos Valentina , Alicia se coloco una camisa manga larga blanca y una flada con tirantes que subian por enciam de la camisa , con medias altas y zapatos negros.

_Alicia te ves muy seria_dijo Chrona

_simetrica es la palabra que yo usaria _dijo Alicia

_asi es se ve simetrica y nunca pierdes tu seriedad_dijo Kid

_es parte de mi estilo _dijo Alicia

_¿ y Valentina ?_pregunto Chrona

_pues Valentina dijo que se puso mal y esta en cama_dijo Alicia

_entonces deberia ir a verla _dijo Chrona

_no mamá esta bien solo necesita descansar_dijo Alicia

Una vez que combecio a sus padres de salir , Valentina se quedo sola en casa y comenzo su ritual de calculo , con velas a su costado

Apago las luces y con su magia prendio las velas alrededor de ella , los dos libros , el libro de magia y el libro Soul Eater se abrieron y comenzo su calculo para saber el hechizo correcto sentada en posición de yoga.

Mientras tanto en al cancha Tsubaki , Maka y Chrona se saludaron , mientras los chicos comenzaban su juego.

_hola Maka chan y Tsubaki chan_saludo Chrona

_hola Chrona _dijeron ambas

_fue buena idea esto de jugar baloncesto_dijo Maka

_se la sugeri a Black Star _dijo tsubaki

_lo sabia el nunca fue muy listo _dijo Chrona

Mientras todas comenzaban a reir , por otro lado Hiroko y Alicia discutian sobre algo importante a una distancia moderada para que no las escucharan.

_asi que al final encontraron lo que buscaban _dijo Hiroko

_si aunque te confieso que me ubiera gustado no enterarme ahora creo que no todo es como parece_dijo Alicia

_lo se pero no te desanimes_dijo Hiroko

_ya lo se por cierto ¿ que se supone que hacen ?_pregunto Alicia observando al grupo de chicos que discutian como niños pequeños.

_¡ eso no es justo seran tres contra dos !_dijo kenta

_losiento pero a ustedes les falta un jugador_dijo Black Star

_no te preocupes Kenta el gran yo te ayudare y conmigo bastara_dijo Takashi

_ja eso quiero verlo no podras contra mi debilucho_dijo Black Star

_soy tu hijo y Sali a ti , el alumno supera al maestro_dijo Takashi

_ya basta , esto no es simietrico si les falta un jugador_dijo Kid

En eso una voz femenina grito el nombre de Takashi, este volteo y levanto la mano

_¡ Millet !_grito takashi

La joven se acerco acompañada de Osamu

_¿ que hacen por aqui ?_pregunto Kenta al mismo tiempo que vio a Alicia y Hiroko acercarse

_pues venimos de visitar a Ryota que esta enfermo_dijo osamu

_justo a tiempo nos hace fata un jugador Osamu ¿ juegas ?_dijo Takashi

_esta bien supongo _dijo Osamu

_¿ tu eres el hijo de Haravar y Jackeline ?_pregunto Soul

_asi es soul sensei ¿ jugaremos contra ustedes y contra shi... shinagami sama ?_tartamudeo Osamu

_que es tan sorprendente verme jugar_dijo Kid

_pues .._dijo Osamu

_es raro , es todo _dijo Millet_buena suerte Osamu

_vamos a conversar Millet chan_dijo Alicia

Por otro lado Maka conversaba con las chicas sobre otras cosas

_ella es el arma de Takashi_dijo Tsubaki

_la hija de Kilik que interesante_dijo Maka

_debe tener una gran paciencia_dijo chrona

Con Alicia

_entonces Millet chan ¿ como lo haces ?_pregunto Alicia

_¿ hacer que ?_pregunto Millet

_soportar a mi nii san aveces es tan molesto_dijo Hiroko

_pues ... no lo se_respondio Millet

_¿ por que quiciste ser su arma ?_pregunto Alica

_yo en realidad ..._Millet lo dudo un momento _yo soy muy insegura_admitio la chica mientras Hiroko y Alicia se miraban entre ellas_yo siempre dudo pero cuando Takashi se acerco a Osamu y Ryota en el baile sonaba tan seguro , cuando estoy con el mi inseguridad se va y siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa , el cree en mi y yo en el se que superara a los dioses

_waoooo , eso es increible Millet chan _dijo Hiroko

_ya entiendo sus almas se complementan por eso son compañeros_dijo Alicia

Siguieron conversando por un rato mas hasta que el partido termino con el equipo de Kenta como ganador

_NIJAJAJAJA SOY INCREIBLE LE ACABO DE GANAR AL DIOS DE LA MUERTE NIAJJAJA_dijo Takashi

_cool , ganamos _dijo kenta mientras miraba a Alicia

Las chicas se pararon y Alicia corrio a los brazos de Kenta para felicitarlo este la levanto en brazos .

_¡ BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE A MI HIJA ASIMETRICO !_dijo Kid

_Kid ya basta deja a los chico celebrar _dijo chrona

_ubieramos ganado de no ser por que alguien se quizo lucir_dijo Soul mirando a Black Star

_que esperabas el gran ore sama tenia que hacerlo_dijo Black Star

_ya Soul solo es un juego_dijo Maka

Kenta y osamu celebraban entre ellos mientars Millet se acerco a Takashi

_el gran dios a ganado Millet _dijo Takashi mientras abrazaba a la chica que se puso del color del tomate

_Takashi sueltame me asfixias _mintio porque creia que si seguia asi se desmayaria

_o lo siento demasiado para un simple mortal_dijo Takashi soltandole y observandola_oi Millet te sientes bien estas muy roja

_no me pasa nada Baka , Osamu vamos prometiste dejarme en casa_dijo Millet al borde de rojo vivo.

_esta bien , bueno ya nos vamos_dijo Osamu mientras caminaba junto a Millet

Una vez que se alejaron todos tenian cara de poker al darse cuenta de que tal vez solo tal vez pudiera haber algo entre ellos dos.

_no entiendo ¿ que le pasa a ella ?_dijo Takashi

_BAKA _dijeron todos

_no lo se hijo yo tampoco los entiendo_dijo Black Star

_es de familia_dijo Kid

De regreso a casa

_eso fue suficiente deporte por hoy me dare una ducha_dijo Kid mientras subia

_yo ire a hacer la cena_dijo chrona

_vere como esta mi hermana_dijo Alicia

La joven shinigami subio raudamente y entro en el cuarto de su hermana encontrandose con Valentina dormida. Alicia se acerco despacio y trato de despertarla.

_ummm ya volviste one sama_dijo Valentina despertando

_si , ¿ pudiste hacerlo ?_pregunto Alicia

_si pero no me atrevi a leer_dijo Valentina

_gracias , te dejo descansar llevare le libro a mi cuarto

Valentina asintio , Alicia cogio el libro y se metio a su cuarto , una vez en su escritorio respiro profundo , por fin sabria la verdad con respecto al Kishin.

En la cocina Chrona acomodaba unos vasos cuando un fuerte punzón en el pecho la hizo votar el vaso .

_¿ que es esta sensación ?_se pregunto a si misma

Alicia abrio el libro y comenzo a leer aunque le tomara toda al noche ella sabria la verdad.

"_Shibusen fue creada con el proposito de mantener la paz en el mundo ..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hace tiempo que no nos leemos , estoy subiendo nuevo capitulo algo corto pero queria decirles que apartir del proximo capitulo la historia se contara con recuerdos de personajes sobre lo que paso con Chrona y Kid y Maka y Soul , ya saben un poco de las viejas parejas pero como un spin off bueno eso es todo gracias por los rewies . perdon por las fallas ortograficas mañana me pondre al dia con mi otro fic bye **

* * *

Era domingo , el sol reia fuertemente en lo alto del cielo . En la gran mansiòn de shinigami no se oia un solo ruido pero la clama se vio interrumpida por el sonido hueco de un libro en el piso.

Alicia se encontraba sentada sobre su escritorio no habia dormido en toda la noche , su mirada estaba vacia y su mente parecia un confusiòn de todo lo leido.

La shinigami desperto de su mondo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse , giro su vista hasta la persona que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Alicia sonrio debilmente a su gemela quien cerro la puerta y obervo a su hermana.

_one sama estas bien ?_pregunto Valentina obervando con preocupaciòn

_si no pasa nada_respondio Alicia mientras se paraba de la silla

_no es verdad dime_dijo Valentina sacudiendo a su gemela por lo hombros_donde esta el libro ?

La shinigami miro al piso y Valentina entendio el mensaje tomo el libro en sus manos

_que decia ?_pregunto la pelirosa

_todo nuestra vida es una mentira_murmuro la shinigami desviando la mirada

_de que hablas ?_pregunto Valentina

_ì que todo esto es una maldita mentira !_grito Alicia_nada es real nos mintieron

_one sama calma debe haber una razàon_contesto Valentina

_no hay razon , solo no quisieron contranos no se como nos pueden ver a la cara_dijo Alicia

_no puedes juzgar asi a nuestros padres si mintieron ..._Valentina no termino porque Alicia la interrumpio

_nuestra madre es la culpable de la cicatriz de soul sensei

_ì ya callate no te voy a oir !_grito Valentina cubriendose los oidos

_ella traiciono a shibusen

_ì ya basta !

_y fue tambien por ella que...

_ì ya para no te quiero escuchar !

En eso la casa comenzo a temblar y Alicia reacciono se acerco a su hermana y empezo a susurrar unas lastimeras disculpas que la joven bruja no escuchaba , en eso Kid y Chrona entraron raudamente al cuarto . Valentina se abalanzo a los brazos de sus padres quienes al calamaron y el movimiento ceso.

_lo siento la hice enojar_dijo Alicia mirando al piso

_hija sabes muy bien que cuandoi tu hermana se altera su magia se descontrola_dijo Chrona con reproche

_lo siento_respondio Alicia

_por que peleaban ?_pregunto Kid

_no es nada solo que yo la moleste_dijo Valentina

_sea como sea niñas no deberian pelear y menos por cosas sin importancia , ahora cambiense que ire a hacer el desayuno_dijo Chrona saliendo del cuarto seguida de Kid.

Valentina prefirio dejar sola a su hermana , Alicia se dirigio al baño para tomar una ducha y alejar los pensamientos que la atormentaban .

Despues de ponerse una falda negra , un polo blanco manga larga y medias altas con zapatillas bajo a desayunar. Todo estaba demasiado callado y Alicia hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para que las plabras que temia decir salieran de su boca. Al terminar salio de casa y Valentina dijo que pasaria el dia estudiando.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Chrona terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno , en eso sintio dos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura , volteo inmediatamente encontrandose con unos ojos color ambar .

_Kid ya sueltame debo term,inar de lavar esto_replico la pelirosa

_esta bien ya te solte_dijo el shinigami divertido

_al parecer Liz se fue apenas y termino el baile_dijo Chrona

_Wes la llamo y le envio un auto privado_dijo Kid

_por lo visto van enserio_respondio Chrona

_no lo creo ya es mucho tiempo tienen un rara relaciòn_dijo Kid_por otro lado Patty ha vuelto con las clases de defensa personal para la clase EAT

_con eso de que Sid sensei se retiro a ella le fue muy bien _dijo Chrona

_si me alegro por ellas se lo merecen

_por cierto Kid ¿ que crees que sucede con Alicia ?_pregunto Chona

_¿ de que hablas ?_dijo el shinigami

_me refiero a que la note rara_respondio la pelirosa

_no creo que sea nada es solo la nueva rutina y..._Kid no pudo terminar

_Death the Kid deja de hacer eso_dijo Chrona

_¿hacer que ?_pregunto el shinigami

_minimizar el problema_dijo Chrona_siempre lo ahces cuando se trata de Alicia

_claro que no , solo digo que no es nada deja de reocuparte en vano_respondio Kid

El shinigami le sonrio y ella le devolvio el gesto

_¿como esta ?_pregunto Kid

_esta bien tranquilo aun es pequeño _respondio la pelirosa

_debriamos decirle a las niñas_dijo el shinigami

_aun no talvez mañana

Por otro lado Alicia caminaba en direcciòn a la unica persona que le diria la verdad de todo esto . Al llegar a la puerta respiro hondo y toco ocho simtricas veces la puerta. La otra persona abrio y sonrio al verla

_hola tia Maka_dijo Alicia

_Alicia chan pasa_dijo Maka

Una vez adentro Alicia se sento en el sillon

_Kenta salio a entrenar con Soul_dijo Maka

_esta bien no es con el con quien quiero hablar_dijo Alicia

Maka le ofrecio un vaso con agua y Alicia lo resivio ,

_entonces vienes a hablar conmigo ¿sobre que ?_pregunto Maka

Alicia respiro profundo y dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de enfrente

_se la verdad sobre mi madre y el Kishin_dijo la shinigami

Maka abrio los ojos muy grande y observo a la azabache

_tarde o temprano esto pasaria_dijo Maka

_es por eso que vine ahi muchas cosas que quiero saber , ¿ como es que mi mamà salio de la luna ? , ¿ como se enamoraron mis padres ? , ¿ que paso con Mabaa?sama_dijo Alicia

_tranquilisate Alicia ahi cosas que los adultos creemos que es mejor no hablar pero por una razon_dijo Maka

_ya no que debo creer _dijo Alicia

_estas muy equivocada si piensas que mentimos sin razon o que tu madre es una traidora_dijo Maka

_entonces cual es al razòn_dijo Alicia

_Chrona salio de la luna con la ayuda de Ragnarok y Mabaa sama_dijo la ojijade

_Por eso mamàa ya no tiene a su compañero_dijo Alicia

_el libro de tu abuelo no dice todo_respondio Maka_ahi cosas que solo los miembros de Spartoi conocemos

_entonces ¿ como es que entra Mabaa sama en esta historia?_pregunto la shinigami

_no deberia ser yo quien te cuente eso porque no vas a casas y les cuentas a tus padres _dijo Maka _creeme no te mentiran

En eso la puerta se abrio , dejando entrar a dos albinos y una pequeña niña

_Alicia_dijo Kenta

_descuida chico poco cool ya me voy , adios tia Maka y soul sensei , nos vemos Yui chan_dijo Alicia

La shinigami salio raudamente sin darse cuenta de que Kenta la siguio ,

_espera_dijo el albino tomandola del brazo

Alicia volteo

_¿ pasa algo ?_pregunto Kenta

_nada todo esta bien _dijo Alicia sonriendo

_eso no es verdad , no me sonrias falsamente _dijo Kenta

_lo siento_respondio la shinigami

_ven _dijo Kenta tomando a Alicia de la mano

Una vez alejados Kenta observo a la chica y sonrio

_me diras_dijo Kenta

_si quieres_respondio la shinigami

Alicia le conto a Kenta sobre el libro y todo lo demàs , la guadaña escucho a su tecnico desahogarse

_entonces ahora iras con tus padres_dijo Kenta

_asi es pienso enfrentar a mi madre y pedirle que em cuente la verdad _dijo Alicia

* * *

Muy lejos de Death the City , una bruja de cabello marron y tunica roja se escondia en la sombras.

_todo esta marchando tal y como ordeno Medusa sama_dijo la bruja

_falta muy poco , para que el plan este completo destruire Shibusen por completo_dijo Medusa

_ya veo necesitara mucha magia_dijo la bruja

_tengo un arma bajo la mano_respondio Medusa esbozando una sonrisa

* * *

**ITALIA17:50PM**

En una gran mansiòn sentado mirando ala ventana un joven sostenia una copa de vino , aocmpaòado por dos hombres.

_señor su fiesta de cumpleaños sera en dos meses alguna sugerencia_dijo un hombre vestido de negro

_por ahora ninguna invite a toda la gente de sociedad y tambien a los estudiantes de Shibusen nos conviene estar bien con Shinigami sama_contesto el joven

_señor ¿ esta seguro ?

_si no cometeremos el mismo error que Alcapone tenemos que aprovechar ahora que Shibusen no nos descubre

La puerta se abrio dejando entrar a otro sujeto de negro , con un sobre

_señor averigue lo que me pidio

_dime ¿ que descubriste ?

_el shinigami esta casado tiene una esposa , y dos hijas de trece años Alicia y Valentina_dijo el sujeto extendiendole un sobre

La silla que se encontraba volteada giro dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes , de test blanca , el joven tomo el sobre y saco dos fotos , posando sus ojos en una especificamente.

_¿ quien es ella ?_dijo señalando una foto

_su nombre es Alicia Juelieta Death_dijo el hombre


	12. Chapter 12

Alicia camino hasta su casa calladamente . Una vez en casa todo parecia un domingo normal , Valentina en su cuarto practicando sus echizos , su madre en la sala tejiendo , un poco extraño ya que , no la habia visto tejer desde que eran pequeñas y su padre afuera haciendo cosas de shinigami.

Se acerco a su madre lentamente y se sento a su costado . Chrona la observo y dejo de lado su actividad

_¿hay algo que quieras contarme Alicia ?_pregunto trantando de sonar insistente

La shinigami miro a su madre a los ojos y suspiro era el momento

_¿por que mintieron ?_pregunto Alicia

_mentir ¿sobre que ?_pregunto Chrona con curiosidad

_sobre todo , yo ya se que el Kishin esta vivo y tambien se que fuiste tu quien mato a Medusay todo eso , ¿cual fue el proposito ? no lo entiendo mamà ya ni siquisera se que es real._dijo Alicia

Chrona bajo la mirada , ella sabia que algun dia esto se sabria no lo esperaba tan pronto pero era algo inevitable

_primero que nada Alicia tu familia , tus amigos y shibusen no es una farsa , las cuestiones de tu padre y mias no tiene nada que ver con tu vida hay cosas hija que aveces no se deben contar hasta que sea el momento

_entonces me diras

_posupuesto , si estas lista para oir la verdad_dijo Chrona

_lo estoy

* * *

(**N/A: A PARTIR DE AHORA LA HISTORIA SE CUENTA COMO UN FLASH BACK )**

Era un lunes muy temprano cuando una muy decidida Maka se adentraba en el Death Room , Soul hiba detras pidiendole a su novia que se calmara un poco , Maka toco la puerta y se encontro con los otros miembros de Spartoi.

_Kid necesito hablar contigo_dijo Maka

_seguro ¿ que sucede Maka?_pregunto el shinigami

_preferiria que fuera a solas_dijo Maka

_no entiendo cual es el problema todos somos miembros de Spartoi_dijo Kim

_estamos en confianza Maka chan_dijo Tsubaki

_ASI ES A LO MEJOR TU GRAN DIOS TE PUEDE AYUDAR_chillo Black Star

Maka sonrio ante el apoyo y sonrio

_es sobre Chrona_dijo la pelicenizo

Todos los miembros de Spartoi bajaron la cabeza

_ya ha pasado un año _dijo Liz

_es por eso Kid que yo necesito sacarla de la luna le hice una promesa

_no podemos hacer nada la sangre de Chrona es la unica que mantiene sellada al Kishin , ademas Maka seria mejor que olvidaras ese asunto_dijo el shinigami

La tecnica de guadaña fruncio el ceño

_vamos Kid debe haber algo que se pueda hacer_dijo Soul

_me estas pidiendo que olvide a mi mejor amiga_dijo Maka

_si no podemos hacer nada de que sirve pensar en eso_dijo Kid

_Kid viejo te estas pasando_dijo Black Star

El shinigami lo penso un momento , la verdad el asunto de Chrona no pasaba por su mente , Shibusen hiba bien , el mundo avanzaba con un balanza correcto y con Chrona en la luna era una cosas menos por la cual preocuparse ademas si la pelirosa regresaba a Shibusen podrian arruinar la simetria que el como actual shinigami se habia esforzado en crear.

_creo que no todo esta perdido _dijo Kim

_¿ de que hablas ?_dijo Maka prestandole atenciòn

_En el libro de las brujas hay un conjuro llamdo el encantamiento candado pero es muy peligroso , una bruja puede perder su existencia intentando el conjuro_dijo la bruja

_gracias Kim pero no te pedire que lo hagas _dijo Maka

_tampoco puedo , solo la bruja mas poderosa podria realizarlo_dijo Kim

_y esar ... ¿seria ?_pregunto Black Star

_la lider de las brujas Mabaa sama_dijo Ox

_podriamos pedirle que venga y nos explique mas al respecto_dijo Jackeline

En ese instante todos miraron a Kid pero este parecia no ceder . Era cierto que despues de la batalla contra el Kishin las brujas y Shibusen se habian aliado pero ...

_Patty haz lo tuyo_dijo Liz

_hi , que pensa que Kid no se paresca en nada al Sr Shinigami_dijo Patty

_ESTA BIEN LO HARE LLAMARE A MABA SAMA ¿CONTENTOS ?_dijo Kid

_gracias Kid_dijo Maka

_Kim encargate_dijo el shinigami

La bruja salio acompañada de su arma.

Al cabo de unas horas , Mabaa sama se presento en el Death Room

_¿para que em solicita ahora Shibusen ?_pregunto Mabaa sama

_ es un favor personal _dijo Kid

_entonces hable Shinigami

_necesito que nos explique acerca del conjuro candado_dijo Kid

La lider de las brujas sonrio y luego miro a su alrededor

_el conjuro candado , es el echizo mas peligroso para una bruja , si lo intentas puedes perder tu propia existencia tratando de hacerlo correctamente si no se tiene la magia necesaria , no es un encantamiento que una bruja cualquiera pueda realizar.

_entonces ¿usted puede ?_dijo maka

_que pregunta es esa porsupuesto que si pero ... ¿para que lo necesitan ?_pregunto Mabaa sama

_es para una amiga que necesitamos de vuelta_dijo Soul

_la chica que contiene al kishin _dijo Mabaa sama

_si queremos usar el conjuro para sellar al Kishin y que Chrona vuelva_dijo Tsubaki

_no funcionara _dijo La bruja

Maka abrio los ojos

_pero usted dijo que ...

_arriesgariamos y no funcionaria _dijo Mabaa sama

_ven y ahi lo tienen_dijo shinigami

Mabaa sama lo penso un momento al idea de por si sonaba un poco descabelllada y hasta demasiado facil pero la realidad era que no era nada facil , sin embargo haveces solo con el echo de intentar ya era mucho.

_lo hare intentare el conjuro _dijo Mabaa sama

_GRACIAS_dijo Maka exalatada por la felicidad

_¿esta segura Mabaa sama?_pregunto Kim

_si lo estoy

_bien Spartoi partira mañana _dijo Liz

_en una misiòn para traer a Chrona de regreso_dijo Patty

_de echo Soul , Maka , Kim y Jackeline ustedes iran _dijo Kid

_QUE EL GRAN ORE SAMANO SE QUEDARA SENTADO VIENDO COMO LE ROBAN EL PROTAGONISMO_dijo Black Star

_lo hago por que ellas son las unicas que tienen transporte genio_dijo Kid

Mientras tanto en la luna sumergida en un abismo de oscuridad una pelirosa recordaba vagamente la sonrisa de una oji jade

Chrona habai pasado un año en la luna , aveces queria volver a Shibusen , estar con Maka y con los demas . Deseaba tantas cosas que ahora le eran imposibles, tal vez sus deciciones no fueron las correctas pero no habai como regresar el tiempo.

Al dia siguiente por la noche en Shibusen Kim , Jackeline , Maka y Soul se alistaron para partir

_estamos a solo un paso de Chrona _dijo Maka

_como te gusta el peligro Maka_dijo soul

_sabes que si solo espero que todo salga bien _dijo Maka

_descuida con un tipo tan cool como yo todo dara resultado

En ese instante Kim y jackelin entraron en escena

_ya estan listos_pregunto Kim

_si

_Mabaa sama esta esperandonos

* * *

_entonces ... fue por una bruja que saliste de la luna_dijo Alicia

Hace ya como una hora se encontraba escuchando el relato de su madre

_si gracias a Mabaa sama y es por eso tambien que yo ya no tengo a Ragnarok y quien sabe los motivos que tendria Mabaa sama para hacer el conjuro_dijo Chrona

_pero ahy algo que aun no me queda claro mi papà por la manera en que lo cuentas paraciera que no te quisiera_dijo Alicia

_veras entre nosotros dos jamas hubo mucho cominucaciòn en realidad no eramos cercanos , de ningun tipo apenas ahbiamos cruzado dos o tres palabras en realidad no te podria decir que siempre lo ame o algo asi_dijo Chrona

_como fue eso , me lo contarias

Alicia parecia estar mas interesada en oir la historia completa ...

* * *

Camino a la luna Maka se encontraba nerviosa no solo por el echo de ver a su amiga nuevamente si no por que tenia miedo de que algo resultara mal

En la luna la situacion era tan diferente

_OY CHRONA CUANTO TIEMPO MAS ESTAREMOS AQUI_dijo Ragnarok

_dejame en paz no estoy de humor_dijo Chrona

_utlimamente te haz vuelto muy insoportable_dijo Ragnarok

_quisiera ver a Maka de nuevo pero ella esta afuera y yo hago menos daño aqui

¿cuanto tiempo habia pasado ? ¿como estarian los demas ? ¿cuanto mas se quedarian aqui ?

Tantas preguntas sin responder. Talvez todo hubiera sido muy diferente si aquella vez se ubiera negado a cualquier orden de Medusa , pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse a estas alturas solo podia pegarse a los recuerdos que tenia.

ì CHRONA !

La pelirosa se asusto al oir esa voz tan familiar pero luego sonrio pensando que se estaba volviendo loca

ìCHRONA!

Otra vez esa voz ahora si podia sentir el alma de Maka cerca , la sangre negra se alboroto podria ser que acaso Maka estuviera aqui aquello si que era una locura.

Maka buscaba desesperadamente a chrona dentro de aquel espacio oscuro .

_¿encontraste algo Maka ?_pregunto Soul

_intento pero hay demasiada locura y...

Maka sintio una fuerte prescencia de alma

_por aqui

...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
